UNBELIEVABLE
by my stylo
Summary: Damon croit avoir des visions quand il se retrouve face à face avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Le garçon a un secret qui va changer pour toujours le monde de Damon.
1. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

"Impossible…." Répéta Damon. Il ne pouvait pas être père.

« Arrête avec ce mot papa » se moqua Milo.

Damon sursauta au fait qu'il l'avait appelé 'papa' « Les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire » cracha t'il.

« En fait, il y en a 2 qui ont réussi » répliqua Milo, en se recoiffant avec sa main.

« Qui ? » demanda Ric.

« Ben mon père de toute évidence… et une autre vampire. Mais ça c'est pas important pour l'instant » dit Milo à Ric. Damon était complètement confus. Est-ce que Milo disait la vérité ? Non, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Milo lui ressemble autant? Et pourquoi Milo est ici ? S'il s'amusait à mentir il allait vraiment le regretter….

« Je ne peux pas te croire » déclara Damon en serrant ses poings pour se calmer.

« Ecoute je sais que c'est dur à avaler, on a qu'à rentrer à la maison et on en parle en privé, papa » dit Milo doucement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva Damon.

Milo bloqua et Damon remarqua que le jeune homme avait semblé blessé de ses mots. Soudain, Damon se sentit coupable, c'était étrange car Damon se sentait très _rarement_ coupable. Il cherchait un truc à dire au jeune homme mais il ne trouva pas ses mots.

"Okay, allons-y" dit Damon.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser tout les 2 » dit Alaric complètement perdu.

« Non, non » dit Damon en hochant la tête « Tu fais partis de ce truc maintenant, tu vas nous accompagner »

« Je suis complètement d'accord » sourit Milo.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux; chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Damon conduisait et Ric jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers Milo, qui, confortablement installé à l'arrière, souriait en regardant dehors. Damon le surveillait aussi du coin de l'œil, il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre si Milo tentait tout à coup de l'attaquer.

"Tu m'as donné cette voiture, tu sais?" dit Milo en souriant.

« Quoi ? » dit Damon, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ta voiture. Tu me l'as donnée, pour mon 16ème anniversaire » dit Milo.

"Mais bien sur" murmura Damon, refusant de le croire.

« Vous conduisez toujours des voitures….. dans le futur ? demanda Alaric, par pure curiosité.

"Oh c'est l'année 2027 – tu sais quoi, tu ne devrais pas savoir, en fait tu le découvriras surement par toi-même » répliqua Milo.

Alaric et Damon se regardèrent, et ils arrivèrent à la pension.

« Allons-y » dit Damon en entrant dans la maison.

Dans la maison, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteind, Damon prit le tisonnier et le raviva.

« Assied-toi » ordonna Damon et Milo pensa qu'il ferait mieux de lui obéir.

« La maison est vraiment différente. C'est vraiment bizarre » dit Milo en s'installant dans le canapé.

"Qu'est ce qui est différent?" demanda Ric, toujours aussi curieux.

« Pas de photos. C'est très….. vide" dit Milo, avec, pour la 1ère fois, un visage triste.

« Okay…..Milo…. » dit Damon, « Maintenant raconte nous la vérité …. On veut des réponses."

"C'est parti!" s'exclama Milo en installant ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Qui es ta mère ? » demanda Damon rapidement. Milo remarqua que les yeux de son père était très concentré, il trouva très drôle que sa 1ère question fut au sujet de sa mère.

« Quoi ? » sourit Milo « Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Comment je pourrais savoir ? » s'énerva Damon.

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? » dit Milo, en levant un sourcil.

« Je sais pas….. C'est Andie ? » tenta Damon.

"Qui?!"- répliqua Milo, confus mais amusé "Ah…, alors c'est qui Andie, papa – je veux dire Damon…" demanda Milo qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'elle.

« Andie c'est….on s'en fout » dit Damon rapidement « Arrête avec ton p'tit jeu. Qui es ta mère ? » insista t'il.

"Ben son nom, …..maman pour moi…." Dit Milo en souriant, ça le faisait marrer de faire languir son père.

"Tu mens" dit Alaric. "Il ment" insista Ric en regardant Damon "Il ne sait pas qui est sa mère parce qu'il ne sait rien à propos de toi…." Déclara Ric.

« Ouch ! » dit Milo, prétendant être blessé par les mots d'Alaric. « Je ne mens pas Ric, vraiment, tu dois me faire confiance.

« Alors arrête de faire ton malin et dis nous la vérité ! » s'écria Alaric, agacé par le garçon. « Tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai 19 ans » dit Milo.

"Est-ce que tu es un vampire?" demanda Damon, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« On peut le dire. » répliqua Milo en souriant.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda Ric lentement.

Milo se redressa dans le canapé. « Je suis venu pour vous prévenir de quelque chose et j'ai bon espoir que ça nous sauvera tous. » répondit-il sérieusement.

« Nous prévenir de quoi ? » demanda Damon, soudainement intérressé.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« J'y vais » dit Alaric en se levant de sa chaise.

Jeremy entra avant qu'Alaric ait eu le temps de lui ouvrir. « Hey j'ai besoin de verveine. On en a plus à la maison » dit Jeremy à Ric dans le hall d'entrée.

« Oh…. » dit Alaric « Heu…. Tu ferais bien de me suivre"

« Damon est là ? » demanda Jeremy

« Oui » dit Alaric « Il est avec … un invité. »

"Okay" dit Jeremy en suivant Alaric vers le salon. Milo entendit les pas approcher.

Jeremy entra dans le salon et dit « Hey Damon, t'es d'accord pour que je te prenne un peu de…. » Jeremy s'arrêta de parler brutalement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe." Demanda Jeremy en voyant l'expression de Damon.

Milo tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu « Wow ! Regarde moi ça comme t'es jeune, mec ! »

Les yeux de Jeremy s'agrandirent, choqués « Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi il te ressemble comme ça…. C'est qui ? »

« C'est Milo… il dit qu'il vient du futur » dit Damon en essayant de son mieuxd de ne pas rouler des yeux.

Jeremy était confus « Milo ? Mon grand-père s'appelait Milo. C'est un prénom qu'on donne souvent dans notre famille… »

Le silence tomba entre les 4 hommes.

« T'es trop fort, oncle Jeremy. Toi au moins t'as tout compris ! » dit Milo en rigolant.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Damon était abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu?

Elena était la mère de Milo ? Damon ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir. Ça devait être une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas être si chanceux.

« C'est ma sœur. » dit Jeremy en regardant Damon méchamment.

Damon réalisa soudain que le regard de Jeremy était de plus en plus haineux.

"Quoi?" demanda Damon

"Ma soeur, vraiment?" cracha Jeremy.

« Jeremy je n'ai jamais touché ta sœur ! » Dit Damon pour calmer Jeremy.

« ….euh… pas encore… en fait » ajouta Milo en rigolant.

Damon lui envoya un regard furieux "C'est n'importe quoi. On sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance ! »

« Oh allez ! » dit Milo en se mettant debout « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi à comprendre ? »

« Ben comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ma race ne peux pas procréer ! » répliqua Damon.

« Oh ouai » dit Jeremy en arrêtant de fixer Damon « Comment c'est possible alors ? »

Milo roula des yeux avec une expression exaspérée « C'est une longue et compliquée histoire. »

« Ben je pense qu'on mérite de l'entendre Milo » insista Alaric.

"Okay, d'accord" dit Milo "J'ai besoin d'un verre avant" dit-il en allant vers le bar où Damon gardait sa précieuse collection d'alcool. Jeremy et Alaric s'installèrent dans le canapé, Damon restant dos à la cheminée.

« Klaus et Stefan ont engagé un puissant Warlock nommé Marcus » commença Milo.

« Stefan ! » dit Damon soudainement « Où est Stefan ? »

« C'est le gros problème papa, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur le futur car ça risquerait de tout modifier et si ça arrive on aurait de gros problèmes. » dit Milo sérieusement. Damon acquiesça de la tête rapidement et Milo remarqua que Damon n'avait pas hurlé quand il l'avait appelé 'papa'.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Alaric avant que Milo ne continue son récit « C'est pas pour ça que tu es là ? Tu devais nous prévenir de quelque chose, non ? ça veut dire qu'on doit réparer ou changer les choses… »

« Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit Ric. C'est très compliqué. » dit Milo. « Par exemple… Si je te dis que dans le futur tu es marié et que tu as 2 enfants. Je te le demande. Ne sera-tu pas tenté dès demain d'épouser la 1ère fille qui te souriera parce que tu sais ce que ça va donner ? Et si la fille qui te souris n'est pas la femme avec qui tu es supposé être dans le futur ? Tes futurs enfants disparaitront dans le futur. Ils n'existeront même pas, et tout ça parce que je t'aurais révélé quelque chose…. C'est très sérieux, c'est dangereux de jouer avec le destin. » expliqua Milo.

Alaric sursauta « Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que j'ai 2 enfants Milo ? »

Milo rigola « Oh Ric. Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? »

"Je sais, je sais. Mais maintenant je suis curieux.." dit Alaric.

"Comme je viens de le dire…."Dit Milo avant de finir son verre « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

« Ouai d'accord » dit Damon « Alors qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire ? »

« Je peux te dire que je suis ici à cause de Klaus » dit Milo « Il est toujours là, il n'abandonnera pas. » continua Milo.

« Pourquoi on est encore en vie ? Il aurait pu tous nous tuer, non ? » demanda Jeremy

« Il a essayé, mais ensuite il a disparu pendant longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ce qui est important c'est qui il a réussi à tuer. » déclara Milo.

« Qui ? » demanda Damon rapidement.

« Il a tué quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas te dire son nom – tu dois le découvrir tout seul. Mais le problème c'est que cette personne a un rôle vital dans la destruction définitive de Klaus, si tu peux sauver….. cette personne….. nous avons une chance de nous débarrasser de lui. » expliqua Milo.

"Je ne te suis pas" admit Jeremy.

« Je pense que c'est notre cas à tous » grommela Damon.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte comme c'est difficile pour moi ! » s'exclama Milo « Est-ce que vous pensez pas que je préférerais tout vous dire ? Vous pensez pas que je veux juste sauver ma famille et mes amis ? Je ne peux pas, il m'a envoyé ici pour vous prévenir, pas pour vous donner toutes les réponses… » expliqua Milo, excédé.

« Qui t'as envoyé ici ? » demanda Alaric.

"Marcus."

"Je pensais que Marcus travaillait pour Klaus"dit Damon.

« Non, Klaus l'a trahit et a essayé de le tuer il forçait Marcus à l'aider. Mais Marcus s'est rebellé, il a tué Ray le nouveau loup-garou de Klaus, il a été furieux car il avait des grands projet pour Ray » dit Milo en hochant la tête « Bref c'est pas vraiment important ça non plus. »

« Tu dois nous dire comment tu as pu arriver au monde, vu que moi, je n'y comprend rien » questionna Damon.

« Ouai » sourit Milo. « C'est ça le plus drôle. Je suis un peu unique. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme moi. J'ai été conçu par hasard. C'était une erreur de Marcus. Il a réalisé un sort très puissant, un seul. Il avait entendu parler d'une prophétie à propos d'un enfant né d'un vampire, celui qui serait un vrai hybrides, mais cet enfant ça ne devait pas être moi, c'était un autre. » expliqua t'il.

« Je ne comprends pas, si ce n'est pas toi ? Alors c'est qui ? » demanda Damon.

« C'était un autre bébé, mais il est en grave danger. Sa mère est morte avant qu'il naisse. » dit Milo.

« Donc nous devons sauver la mère ? » demanda Alaric.

Milo fit oui de la tête

"Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est la trouver…. Et empêcher sa mort. » ajouta Jeremy.

« ça va être fastoche » dit Damon sarcastiquement.

Milo ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Damon le coupa.

"-Shh!" fit Damon "Quelqu'un vient d'entrer"

« Damon ? » appela une voix depuis le hall d'entrée.

Damon soupira quand il reconnut la voix « Je suis là » dit-il.

Caroline entra dans le salon « Oh salut les gars. Tout va bien ? »

« Mouai, on a vu mieux » répondit Damon doucement.

"Salut" dit Caroline en regardant Milo "C'est qui? Oh mon dieu…. » dit Caroline sans finir sa phrase car elle venait de remarquer la ressemblance de Milo avec Damon.

« C'est une longue histoire » dit Damon « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais….. t'emprunter…. des poches de sang" répondit-elle en fixant toujours Milo « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ressemble ? »

« Attend, tu es une vampire ? » demanda Milo avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Caroline, descend au sous-sol et sert toi » dit Damon lentement « Ensuite tu pars s'te plait. »

« Quoi ? Damon….. Qu'est ce qui se passe?" dit Caroline avec un regard apeuré.

"S'te plait" dit Damon en la regardant franchement dans les yeux.

« Okay » dit-elle. En une fraction de seconde elle fut partie, 1 minute après ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

Quand Damon fut sur que Caroline était assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation, il se tourna vers Milo.

« Tu ne la connais pas ? » demanda Damon.

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Milo

"Caroline Forbes." Répondit Damon « C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as connait pas parce qu'elle est morte dans le futur."

Milo acquiesça de la tête. Ils soupirèrent tous les 4 en même temps.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

"Caroline va mourir" dit Jeremy avec une voix rauque.

« Non. On peut la sauver. » dit Damon, en les regardant les uns après les autres avec un regard determiné.

« Mais pourquoi Caroline ? » demanda Jeremy

« Tu vois pas que c'est évident ?" dit Damon en regardant Jeremy « Caroline est avec Tyler, elle va porter l'enfant de Tyler, ça fera de ce bébé un autre hybride. »

« Et il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres hybride que Klaus, Klaus n'est pas né hybride, ce bébé serait beaucoup plus fort que lui, donc il va la traquer et il va la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre ce bébé au monde. » grommela Alaric qui comprenait tout.

Milo fit oui de la tête « Je suis désolé. »

« Nous la sauverons » dit Damon et cela rassura Milo.

« Comment ? » répliqua Jeremy en regardant Damon.

« J'en ai aucune idée » avoua Damon « Mais on va bien trouver. Je la garderai prisonnière ici si je pouvais. » sourit-il à l'idée.

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui dire ? »demanda Alaric à Milo.

« Je pense que ça c'est votre décision » dit Milo « C'est probablement une bonne idée ».

« Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Elena ? » demanda Jeremy.

Damon hocha la tête « Putain mais comment je suis supposé lui annoncer ça ? »

« Je lui dirais »dit Milo avec un sourire franc.

« Tu rêves, moi vivant, tu lui parles pas ! » répliqua Damon.

« Alors techniquement je peux parce que tu es mort. Enfin, mort vivant. » ricana Milo.

« Non » répondit Damon.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Milo "C'est ma mère! Je peux faire ce que je veux. »

« Tu ne t'approcheras pas avant que je t'y autorise. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est l'effrayer, je préfére éviter ça. » répliqua Damon en fixant Milo sérieusement.

« Okay » dit Milo en comprenant que son père ne plaisantait pas. « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste voir maman, voir comment elle était avant de m'avoir. »

Damon ne répondit pas. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, pour tout accepter. Les autres parlaient entre eux.

« Combien de temps sera tu là Milo ? » demanda Damon "Quand dois tu repartir?"

« Déjà pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? » demanda Milo en levant un sourcil.

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit" répondit Damon. « J'suis juste curieux. »

Milo roula ses yeux à sa réponse "Pas longtemps, il faut que je parte bientôt. »

« Est-ce que tu pourras revenir ? » demanda Damon.

"Oui. Je pourrais" dit Milo.

« Okay. Donne moi 2 jours pour en parler à Elena et, ensuite tu pourras revenir et la voir. » proposa Damon.

Milo sourit « Okay, ça me parait cool. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me crois enfin ? »

Damon inspira profondément « Je pense que oui. Comment tu fais pour repartir ? »

« Avec ça » dit Milo en montrant le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. « Et quelques ingrédients. »

« Quoi comme ingrédients ? » demanda Alaric.

« Pierre de sel. Sulphure. J'ai tout sur moi" répondit Milo en montrant la poche de sa veste.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce qui m'arrive » admit Damon en regardant Milo « Ce matin je me suis réveillé et…. »

« Maintenant tu as un fils ? » Dit Milo en finissant la phrase de son père.

« Ouai, c'est un peu ça » admit Damon.

« Tu es un bon père » dit Milo gentiment « Le meilleur ».

« J'ai du mal à imaginer ça » dit Damon en levant un sourcil.

« Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec moi, tout comme maman. Je suis chanceux, car…. dans le futur, on est très proche. » dit Milo.

« Et vous 2 » dit Milo en regardant Alaric et Jeremy, « Je ne sais même pas expliquer ce que vous représentez dans ma vie. »

Les 2 hommes se mirent à sourire « J'ai un neveu » souffla Jeremy.

"Ouaip" rigola Milo. "Bon je vais y aller. J'ai juste besoin de place"

Jeremy et Alaric se levèrent du canapé et Damon s'approcha de Milo.

« Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ? » demanda Damon concerné.

« Rien de spécial, je dois faire un cercle avec mes ingrédients » dit Milo en jetant une poudre sur le sol.

Quand il eut terminé, Milo entra dans le cercle.

Damon ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments ou ses émotions.

« Hey Milo » dit Damon en regardant Milo dans les yeux « Sois prudent »

« Tu me connais papa, je le suis toujous » dit Milo en souriant avant d'ajouter « Enfin non, bref tu t'en rendras compte plus tard. »

« A plus ! » dit Milo.

« Salut » dirent Alaric et Jeremy à l'unisson.

« 2 jours » répéta Damon.

« 2 jours » acquiesça Milo.

Milo prit son pendentif dans sa main et le tourna 3 fois; il récita un vers en latin et ferma ses yeux. La pièce entière sembla trembler et les flammes rugirent dans la cheminée. En un instant, Milo avait disparu.

Les 3 hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre » dit Damon.

« Je vais nous préparer ça » dit Jeremy en allant vers le bar.

"Damon." Dit Alaric en hochant la tête « C'est de la folie »

« Je sais » dit Damon « Est-ce que tu crois à tout ça ? »

Alaric fit oui de la tête « Oui, j'y crois ».

« Ouai, moi aussi » dit Damon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent.

Alaric se mit soudain à rire "Damon! Tu vas être papa »

« Je peux pas y croire » bredouilla Damon « Comment je vais faire pour être le père de quelqu'un, Ric ? »

« Tu as entendu Milo. Tu es un bon père. 'Le meilleur', tu peux le faire" le rassura Alaric en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Damon inspira profondément « Oh bordel comment je vais réussir à dire ça à Elena ? »

Alaric rigola doucement « J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis sur que tu trouveras les mots. »

Juste après le téléphone de Damon sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

« Elena ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » dit Damon


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_« Elena ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » dit Damon au téléphone._

"Hey, Damon." Dit Elena "Ben je me demandais…."

« Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Caroline ? » dit Damon avant qu'Elena n'ait pu terminer sa phrase

"Quoi?" demanda Elena sans trop comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait ça "Non, pourquoi? Elle va bien ? »

Damon grimaça « Oh… euh oui, elle va bien. C'est pas important en fait… »

« Donc…. » dit Elena qui ne savait plus où elle en était.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » demanda Damon.

« Je pensais au bal de fin d'année » commença Elena.

Damon comprit rapidement « Oh ? »

« Ouai, je me demandais si, peut être, tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas, si tu pense que c'est pas ton truc ou quoique ce soit sur le fait qu'on est amis tous les 2 et j'ai toujours l'impression que ces bals te saoulent donc… alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » débita Elena, très gênée de lui demander ça.

"Tu me demande d'être ton cavalier au bal?" répéta Damon comme si il n'avait rien comprit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alaric le regarda avec une expression sidérée.

"Ben…. Oui, je pense que oui." Dit Elena.

« Oh » dit Damon « Elena est-ce que je ne suis pas trop vieux pour être ton cavalier ? »

« Ben techniquement….. oui, mais depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ça ? »

Damon sourit « C'est un peu vrai »

« Alors tu veux bien ? » le pressa Elena « C'est dans 2 semaines »

« Bien sur ! » répliqua Damon.

"Well, yes I guess I am…" Elena said

"Merci Damon, ça sera cool, j'te le promet! Bon, je dois y aller, mais tu pourrais me rappeler, parce que je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine." Ajouta Elena.

« Ouai, en fait je dois te parler d'un truc. C'est important" stressa Damon.

"Okay…. Je vais faire les boutiques mais je peux t'appeler dès que je reviens à la maison?" répliqua t'elle.

« Ok, j'attend ton appel » dit Damon.

« Okay, bye Damon » dit Elena.

« Bye » répondit-il et il raccrocha son téléphone.

"Est-ce qu'Elena vient de te demander d'être son cavalier au bal ? » demanda Alaric, assez surpris.

« Ouai » répondit Damon en ayant du mal à se retenir de sourire.

"Ben c'est cool ça" dit Alaric

« Qu'est ce qui est cool ? » demanda Jeremy en arrivant avec les verres.

"Ta soeur vient de me demander d'être son cavalier au bal de fin d'année » dit Damon.

« Oh » dit Jeremy « Okay »

« Est-ce que je vais devoir me méfier de toi ? » demanda Damon en rigolant.

Jeremy y reflechit pendant un moment « Hmmm… Non, comme Milo l'a dit, on ne peut pas faire le con avec le destin. »

1h plus tard, Damon fut enfin seul. Il était assis dans le canapé et essayer desespérément de trouver un moyen de raconter tout à Elena. Au bout de 2h, il n'avait pas trouvé comment lui en parler, mais il avait passé tout son temps à s'imaginer une vie avec elle.

Il avait appelé Caroline et l'avait persuadé qu'il ne se passait rien de grave mais qu'il avait besoin de lui parler rapidement, elle avait un peu hésité à le croire mais elle était d'accord pour le voir le lendemain.

Damon entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui et il sut que c'était Elena. Elle avait finalement décidé de venir directement chez lui plutôt que de l'appeler. 1 minute plus tard elle entra dans la pension.

« Hey » Dit-elle en trouvant Damon dans le canapé « Tu vas bien »

Damon se leva « Non, pas vraiment. »

Elena posa son sac à main sur la table et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'elle, inquiète.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » confessa Damon.

« Okay, maintenant tu me fais peur Damon » dit Elena en attrapant la main de Damon.

Damon regarda leurs 2 mains jointes et soupira.

« Assied-toi s'il te plait. » dit-il.

« Okay » dit Elena en s'installant dans le canapé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir » commença t'il.

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent d'appréhension.

« J'étais au grill avec Ric et…. Elena je ne sais pas comment te dire ça parce que c'est complètement dingue mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me crois parce que c'est réel. » expliqua Damon de façon confuse.

"Damon, tu me fais vraiment peur maintenant, qu'est ce qui s'est passé." Insista t'elle.

Pendant plus d'1 heure Damon raconta à Elena tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'écoutait avec attention, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse quand il eut terminé. Mais Damon ne supportait pas qu'elle ne dise rien.

« Elena ? Parle moi… » dit-il en posant sa main sur le genou d'Elena.

Elena dit d'une toute petite voix « C'est une blague ? »

Damon fit non de la tête.

« Comment ? » dit Elena « Je ne peux pas devenir maman, j'ai à peine 18 ans »

« J'ai 156 ans Elena…. Comment tu crois que je me sens ? » dit Damon.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Elena soudainement inquiète pour lui.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle lui demanderait, il n'avait pas pensé à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas » menti Damon.

Elena hocha la tête et éclata en sanglot. Damon soupira tristement car il voulait la réconforter mais il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » dit-elle entre 2 sanglots.

« Elena, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » dit Damon d'un ton desespéré « Mais je pense que c'est notre destin »

"Mais nous…..nous….. il n'y a même pas encore de 'nous'. C'est juste un toi et un moi…. » dit Elena pendant que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Pas encore?" bredouilla Damon. "Peut être que ça n'arrivera pas, si on ne… couche pas ensemble, alors il n'y aura pas de bébé."

"Mais il existe!" murmura Elena "Je pense qu'on a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix »

Damon essaya de ne pas la blesser par ses mots "Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux." Déclara t'il en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Toi c'est ce que tu veux?" renifla t'elle.

Damon se leva et se mit devant elle "Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Elena. Ça n'a pas changé depuis le temps. Mais est-ce que j'avais planifié de te mettre enceinte ? Non ! Ce n'est pas mon choix non plus, quel genre de père est-ce que je serais ? Je ne suis pas bon Elena"

"Non, Damon" dit Elena en se levant face à lui "Tu es bon, regarde combien tu as changé. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois. »

« Tu devrais comprendre que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé » dit Damon doucement.

Elena plissa les yeux « Mais quand ? je veux dire, quand est-ce que je t'ai sauvé ? » dit-elle en rougissant.

« J'en ai aucune idée » dit Damon honnêtement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, debout face à l'autre.

« Damon. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'être mon cavalier au bal ? » demanda Elena.

Damon fit non de la tête « C'est parce que je t'apprécie » dit Elena doucement.

Comme Damon ne disait toujours rien, Elena continua « Parce que je t'apprécie… vraiment beaucoup. »

Damon frissonna, il ne pouvait pas être plus confus. « Tu m'apprécie… » dit-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

Elena fit oui de la tête « Je t'apprécie depuis longtemps. Mais tout a changé depuis la soirée de mes 18 ans. C'est la soirée où je me suis enfin avoué que je ressentais des sentiments pour toi. »

« Je vois » dit Damon alors qu'en fait il ne voyait rien du tout.

« C'est ça qui m'a fait flipper. Parce que j'avais déjà imaginé comment ça serait si j'étais avec toi et j'avais peur, j'avais espéré qu'on se mettrait ensemble au bal de fin d'année. » admit-elle.

« S'il te plait, dis moi que tu es sérieuse parce que je ne le supporterais pas sinon… » dit Damon sérieusement.

« Je viens juste de t'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Damon et toi tu pense que je plaisante ? » dit Elena en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je suis entrain de vivre la plus étrange et bizarre nuit/matin de mon existence entière Elena…. Plus rien ne peux me surprendre. »

« Alors tu ne seras pas surpris quand je… » Elena s'approcha encore et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_« S'il te plait, dis moi que tu es sérieuse parce que je ne le supporterais pas sinon… » dit Damon sérieusement._

_« Je viens juste de t'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Damon et toi tu pense que je plaisante ? » dit Elena en se rapprochant de lui._

_« Je suis entrain de vivre la plus étrange et bizarre nuit/matin de mon existence entière Elena…. Plus rien ne peux me surprendre. »_

_« Alors tu ne seras pas surpris quand je… » Elena s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres._

Elena se sentit courageuse et osa lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Après 1 ou 2 secondes Elena sentit Damon répondre à son baiser. Le corps d'Elena se serra contre celui de Damon et toutes ses pensées furent remplacées par un désir intense de lui.

Ils se séparèrent pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'estomac d'Elena était rempli de papillons qui voletaient en tout sens.

Simultanément ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, Elena passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ce baiser était plus passionné. Elena ouvrit la bouche et Damon y entra sa langue, il serra Elena fort contre lui. Elle gémit de plaisir quand leurs 2 langues se rencontrèrent. La main d'Elena fourragea dans les cheveux de Damon, et lui avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés sur le canapé ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée allongée sur lui ? Elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait c'était de sentir les mains de Damon sur son corps. Elle se retira pendant un instant, les laissant tout les 2 essoufflés, elle le regarda et enleva rapidement son top, révélant ainsi son plus joli soutien ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Damon troublé ainsi. Il la regardait comme si elle était une déesse. Damon l'attrapa et l'allongea sous lui, il l'embrassa de la machoire jusqu'au cou. Elle s'attaqua à sa chemise et la déboutonna rapidement. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Peau contre peau. C'était la perfection.

Quand Damon l'embrassa de nouveau, il le fit de façon langoureuse. Le baiser était lent mais chaud, Elena poussa un peu ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Damon sans hésitation. C'est à ce moment-là que Damon se stoppa.

« Attend » dit-il rapidement, la repoussant gentiment car elle se relevait pour l'embrasser encore.

Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la rejetait.

« On doit s'arrêter » dit-il essoufflé.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Elena en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » rigola Damon. Et il avait raison, Elena avait senti son érection pendant qu'il l'embrassait et elle s'était retenue de gémir.

"Tu sais que si on va plus, il y aura une vie qui sera créee dans ce canapé" sourit-il "On doit faire attention à ça; on doit en parler et y penser sérieusement" expliqua t'il alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie…

Elena sourit « Tu as raison », elle sortit du canapé. Damon commença à reboutonner sa chemise et Elena enfila son top.

« Damon » dit Elena en souriant « Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu avais un tel self-control… »

Damon éclata de rire "Crois moi c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie" l'informa t'il.

Damon se leva et lui prit la main, il la raccompagna dans le hall « je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant… avant que je change d'avis. » sourit-il.

Elena acquiesça "Tu as raison, j'y vais" mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de suite « Elena » murmura Damon tout en l'embrassant.

Elle se détacha de lui « Okay, okay, je suis désolée » rigola t'elle.

« Ne sois pas désolée » dit-il en lui faisant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « Je t'appelerais ce soir, on parlera, ok ? »

« Okay, bye » dit Elena en s'arrachant à lui avec difficultés.

De retour dans sa voiture, Elena prit conscience de tout ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était dingue tout ça. La chose la plus folle c'était… qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Damon s'avança vers le porche de la maison des Gilbert. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait frapper à la porte ou se glisser par la fenêtre d'Elena. Décidant de prendre l'option la moins fun, il toqua à la porte.

Jeremy ouvrit la porte « Salut Damon, entre » dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand. « Ellllena ! » appela t'il dans les escaliers.

« Merci » dit Damon, assez surpris de la gentillesse de Jeremy à son égard.

Damon suivit Jeremy dans le salon Bonnie était là. Elle dévisagea Damon.

"J'ai eu…. J'ai tout dit à Bonnie » confessa Jeremy.

Damon fit oui de la tête mais n'ajouta rien il s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'Elena descende. Ce qu'elle fit 1 minute après « Hey », dit-elle en souriant.

« Salut » dit Damon, se retenant de toute ses forces de sauter vers elle et de l'embrasser.

Elena s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil de Damon, il en profita pour poser son bras derrière ses hanches. Il sourit intérieurement quand il remarqua qu'elle se pressait un peu contre lui.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est tous au courant, parlons de Caroline » commença Damon.

Les 3 autres firent oui de la tête

"Je pense qu'on devrait rien lui dire" dit Damon.

« Quoi ? » déclara Bonnie surprise.

"Je pense que nous devrions la laisser à l'écart…. enfin … jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Tyler n'ait fait….. enfin bref, qu'elle soit enceinte. » expliqua Damon.

"On peut pas faire ça! Elle doit savoir. Elle peut empêcher ça d'arriver ! » dit Bonnie.

« Non » déclara Elena « Je pense que Damon a raison. On ne peut pas lui dire. Elle va trop flipper ! »

« Tu as tort » murmura Bonnie.

Elena ignora Bonnie et Damon sourit.

« Je pense comme Damon pour une fois » ajouta Jeremy « Je flippe déjà et je suis même pas concerné »

« Si Caroline tombe enceinte elle mourra ! » s'exclama Bonnie car elle se sentait bien seule face à eux 3.

"Pas si nous la sauvons!" expliqua Damon.

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ? » demanda Bonnie.

"On trouvera un moyen, on en trouve toujours un" déclara Damon.

Bonnie soupira « Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ? » demanda Elena « On ne dit rien à Caroline tant qu'on a pas trouvé une solution ? »

"Je suis d'accord" dit Jeremy.

« Ouai » répliqua Damon.

« Bonnie ? » demanda Elena.

"Ok" cracha Bonnie mécontente.

"Damon on doit parler tout les 2" dit Elena "En privé"

« Okay » dit Damon en se levant pour la suivre à l'étage, dès que la porte de la chambre fut fermée, Elena se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

"hmm." Murmura Damon "C'était pour quoi ça? Je ne m'en plains pas bien sur…. »

« Pour rien, juste tu me manquais » répliqua Elena.

« Alors » demanda Damon en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Alors je me demandais….. comment est Milo ? » demanda Elena et Damon put voir la curiosité bruler dans ses yeux.

"Il est….. je l'aime bien" dit Damon.

« Vraiment ? » sourit Elena « A qui il ressemble. Donne moi des détails ! » s'excita Elena.

« Ben en fait….. il me ressemble tout craché » admit Damon.

« Vraiment ? » sourit Elena en s'allongeant contre Damon, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine.

"Ouai." Dit Damon en jouant avec sa main dans les cheveux d'Elena.

« Des détails, Damon ! » rigola Elena.

« Elena, j'suis un mec, je remarque pas beaucoup de choses sur l'apparence des gens »

Elena lui mit une petite claque pour rire et Damon rigola "Okay, okay. Ben comme je l'ai dit, il me ressemble. Cheveux noir, yeux bleus, il est juste un peu plus grand que moi. » expliqua Damon.

« Il ne me ressemble pas du tout ? » demanda Elena.

« Il a ton nez » dit Damon.

« Mon nez ! » rigola Elena en touchant son propre nez.

« Ouai, c'est mignon » rigola Damon.

« Donc, je le verrais demain ? » demanda Elena.

"Ouai, je pense" dit Damon. « ça va vraiment être bizarre. Tu sais qu'il arrête pas de m'appeler 'papa' ? »

Elena sourit "Vraiment? Et ça te fais quoi?"

« C'est terrifiant » admit Damon « Il m'a dit que j'étais un bon père. »

« Je suis certaine que tu le seras » dit Elena sincèrement.

Damon carressa le visage d'Elena avec ses doigts.

Ils parlèrent de Milo pendant un moment puis restèrent silencieux. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, totalement relaxés ensemble.

Damon se réveilla plus tard en sentant un baiser.

« Hey » dit Elena, en posant encore un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Combien de temps on a dormi?" demanda Damon.

« Longtemps, il est 7h du matin » dit Elena, en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

"Approche" dit Damon, en l'attirant sur lui.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, incapable de résister. Son corps réagit immédiatement, il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Il roula sur elle et essaya de ne pas trop peser sur elle, surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente son érection.

« C'est pas juste » se plaignit Elena pendant que Damon embrassait et léchait son cou.

« Quoi ? » murmura Damon entre 2 baisers.

« J'ai envie de toi » gémit Elena.

« J'ai envie de toi aussi » répliqua Damon en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elena sourit, elle ajouta « Mais…. peut être que c'est le bon moment… ? »

"Non" répondit Damon "Je ne pense pas…."

Elena soupira « C'est de la folie…. »

« Tu sais… » dit Damon avec un sourire en coin « Il y d'autres choses qu'on peut faire sans faire l'amour… »

« Si tu parles d'un monopoly, je te tue » sourit Elena.

« Okay » rigola Damon « Je ne te proposerais pas ça alors ».

"Damon!" rigola Elena.

"En fait je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus….. agréable…." Dit Damon.

Le coeur d'Elena s'acceléra. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait, enfin. Cette fois Damon lui ota son top, ensuite son jean, la laissant en sous vêtement. Il retira ensuite son t shirt et Elena ne perdit pas de temps à l'aider à enlever son pantalon. Elena rougit quand elle vit son érection à travers son caleçon Armani. Elle retira son soutien gorge et sa culotte, se retrouvant entièrement nue face à lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui retira son caleçon, elle se retrouva face à son érection, grande et fière. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un geste, Damon la coucha sur le lit et aventura sa tête entre ses jambes. Le corps d'Elena était en feu. Elle gémit à haute voix quand elle sentit la langue de Damon entrer en contact avec son intimité. Il lèchait doucement l'entrée de son vagin vers son clitoris. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses sensations. Les gémissements d'Elena retentissaient dans la chambre pendant que Damon léchait son sexe de plus en plus vite. Elena sentit l'orgasme arriver, de plus en plus fort, elle murmura son prénom de plaisir. Damon suça son clitoris encore et encore.

"Oh, Damon…" grogna t'elle

Damon ne s'arrêta pas et Elena sentait un orgasme monstrueusement grand l'emmener droit vers le ciel, elle n'avait jamais connu un orgasme pareil.

"Damon. Damon, je vais jouir…" murmura t'elle, ses mains bougeant dans les cheveux de Damon.

La langue de Damon devint plus agressive, le dos d'Elena se cambra sous les vagues de plaisir,

« Oui ! » cria Elena quand son orgasme la foudroya « Oh Damon ! DAMON ! OOH ! »

Damon lècha doucement le sexe d'Elena pendant que celle ci reprenait son souffle.

« Oh mon dieu » bredouilla Elena « Damon, c'était…wow »

Damon sourit « Crois-moi, c'était pareil pour moi »

Quand Elena arriva de nouveau à bouger, elle se dressa sur ses genous et embrassa Damon. Ses mains bougèrent sur ses seins et il les massa.

« Allonge toi » commanda Elena, bien determinée à lui rendre la pareille.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_« Allonge toi » commanda Elena, bien determinée à lui rendre la pareille._

Damon regarda Elena qui se trouvait à genou face à lui. Son souffle coupa quand il vit encore une fois son corps magnifique. Elle l'embrassa et elle posa ses mains le long de son torse. Il était dingue d'elle, il la voulait desespérément.

Elle poussa doucement Damon qui se laissa faire et se retrouva sur le dos. Elena commença à déposer des baisers le long du torse de Damon, elle passa sa langue sur ses pectoraux et traça une ligne jusqu'à son nombril.

« Tu es si beau » dit Elena sincèrement. Elle posa ensuite un baiser mouillé sur son nombril.

Damon en rougit presque. Jamais ce compliment, qu'il avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois, ne lui avait semblé plus sincère.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Elena prenait son érection en main. Damon pencha sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Elena commença un délicieux mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, les yeux de Damon tournèrent dans leurs orbites.

"Oh…Elena…" grogna Damon.

Elle commença le même mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche et alternait avec des coups de langue bien placés qui donnait l'impression qu'elle léchait a glace préférée, Damon gisait la tête dans les oreillers, il la regardait faire et sentait son estomac se retourner, son orgasme augmenter. Damon était déterminé à prendre son temps avec elle mais là franchement, elle mettait ses résolutions à rude épreuve…. Elle avait un tel effet sur lui et il devait penser à autre chose….. n'importe quoi pour ne pas jouir de suite.

Elle était une déesse pour lui, il la regardait l'avaler de haut en bas, il fourragea dans les cheveux d'Elena et gémit de plaisir.

« Oh » grommela Damon « Oh…. c'est bon… »

Elena ralentit un peu son mouvement quand elle sentit le pénis de Damon grossir encore plus et trembler légèrement.

« Continue comme ça et je vais jouir dans ta bouche » l'avertit Damon.

Elena s'arrêta et lui lança un sourire en coin, typiquement damonien.

« C'est un peu le but en fait…. » sourit-elle et elle le reprit dans sa bouche doucement.

Les mots d'Elena, combinés à la vue que Damon avait sur elle, sans compter qu'il sentait les ongles d'Elena griffer doucement ses hanches, « Elena, je vais jouir….. » cria Damon en lachant son essence dans la bouche d'Elena. Elena gémit et suça encore plus fort, elle avala chaque goutte de lui-même.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'allongea contre lui.

« Wow » dit Damon en répétant les mots qu'Elena avait dit plus tôt, il tremblait du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

« Crois moi, c'était pareil pour moi Damon » répondit-il.

Damon la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Il attrapa la couette et les recouvrit avec.

« J'arrive pas à croire à tout ce qui a changé en moins de 24h » dit Elena en passant nonchalemment son doigt le long du torse de Damon.

"Moi pareil" répondit Damon honnètement, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être aussi chanceux. « Est-ce que ça va trop vite pour toi ? » demanda t'il car il avait peur qu'elle le rejette.

« Oui » admit-elle « Mais tout à toujours été très vite entre nous, non?"

Damon fit oui de la tête

« On devrait être reconnaissant que finalement tout ce qui nous est arrivé….. nous est rapproché, on est ensemble maintenant, pourquoi on aurait du attendre ? » demanda Elena.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ce que tu dis… » dit-il en cherchant les yeux d'Elena « compte pour moi, Elena » finit-il.

« Si » soupira t'elle en posant sa tête sur son torse « Je pense que je sais. »


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

"Damon…Damon…Damon…DAMON!"

"Quoi?" dit-il en se réveillant en sursaut « Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? » demanda t'il en ouvrant un œil et en voyant une Elena extrèmement anxieuse.

« Je peux pas dormir » grommela Elena « Je suis inquiète pour Milo. »

Damon roula sur le côté et étudia son visage « Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ? »

Elena passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux « Mon fils a techniquement 1 an de plus que moi »

« Euh ouai » dit Damon, en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va m'apprécier?" demanda t'elle.

"Il t'aime" répliqua Damon serieusement "Il me l'a dit"

« Vraiment ? » sourit Elena en passant son doigt sur le nez de Damon puis sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment » lui promit-il en embrassant son doigt.

« En fait je pensais….. Comment allons-nous le trouver ? »demanda Elena.

« Je n'en suis pas sur. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. » dit Damon « Probablement à la pension ».

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire » confessa Elena.

« ça va être étrange et incroyable, crois moi, mais ça sera bien, je te le promet. » la rassura Damon.

Elena se relaxa un peu. Elle s'allongea sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux « La nuit dernière était fabuleuse »

« Oui ça l'était » acquiesça Damon, en plongeant dans les yeux remplis de désir d'Elena.

Elena s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il bougea un peu "Ne t'installe pas trop comme ça, je dois partir bientôt. » dit Damon.

« Non ! » protesta Elena alors qu'il se levait du lit, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le retenir.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi prendre une douche, me changer et me nourrir" dit-il en rigolant.

« Oh ouai » dit Elena « J'avais oublié ça. C'est tellement étrange….. J'ai presque oublié que tu avais besoin de sang, tu ne l'as jamais montré avant quand tu étais près de moi. »

Damon sourit "C'est parce que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je ne suis pas accros au sang. Mais je dois vraiment y aller….. je te ramène le petit déjeuner ? »

"Wow. Damon Salvatore va me ramener le petit-déj'" sourit-elle.

« Ne t'habitue pas à ça » plaisanta t'il.

« Oh que si ! » rigola Elena en le regardant se rhabiller.

"Tu aime ce que tu vois?" demanda t'il avec un sourire aguicheur quand il vit qu'elle le regardait.

« Peut-être » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Okay, arrête ça. Je dois partir et tu m'aides pas là » dit-il en enfilant ses bottes.

"Un baiser?" demanda Elena. En un instant elle se retrouva hors du lit et dans les bras de Damon, il l'embrassa de suite.

La tête lui tourna un peu quand il la redéposa dans le lit "Essaye de te reposer un peu. Je reviens dès que je peux » ajouta Damon.

1h et demi plus tard Damon fut de retour et cette fois ce fut lui qui la réveilla.

"Hey." Sourit-il en embrassant son nez « Réveille toi la belle au bois dormant ».

"Hmm… quelque chose sent trop bon" murmura Elena sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Croissants et café » répliqua Damon.

« Merci" rigola t'elle en l'embrassant.

Quand elle fut complètement réveillée et rassasiée, Elena dit « Viens dans le lit…. » dit-elle en le poussant vers elle et en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Non toi viens là….. c'est l'heure de la douche » dit Damon en la prenant par la main.

« Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? » dit Elena en essayant de cacher son excitation et son désir pour lui.

"Je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée" sourit Damon "Je ne voudrais pas que notre fils vienne ici et surprenne ses parents…. Après tout nous ne savons pas où il va arriver »

Elena rigola « Oh, il pourrait être traumatisé à vie. »

« Ouaip » rigola Damon.

« Notre fils » répéta Elena.

"Allez viens là. Est-ce que je vais devoir t'emmener de force dans la douche?" dit Damon en souriant.

« Oui » sourit Elena.

En 1 seconde Damon l'attrapa sur son épaule. Il entra dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe. Il lui enleva sa nuisette dans un grognement « Tu me tue, tu le sais ? » grogna t'il en lui mettant une petite claque sur les fesses pour l'encourager à aller dans la douche chaude.

Quand elle fût douchée et séchée, Elena appliqua son maquillage habituel. Elle était plus que nerveuse et agitée. Elle choisit ensuite ses vêtements et les posa sur le lit. Damon entra dans la chambre et l'enlaça.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda t'il

« Pour m'habiller ? » demanda t'elle confuse.

"Uh-huh." Dit-il en ouvrant son peignoir. Ses mains passèrent doucement le long du corps nu d'Elena. Il attrapa ses fesses fermement et l'attira contre lui. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses seins. Elena gémit de plaisir.

"Tu as besoin de te détendre" murmura t'il dans son oreille. Il attrapa sa culotte posée sur le lit et l'aida à l'enfiler, il lui passa ensuite son soutien-gorge tout en lui carressant les seins. Il lui leva les bras au dessus de la tête et lui passa son top, et enfin il l'aida à enfiler son jean. Elena n'avait jamais pensé que se faire habiller par quelqu'un puisse être aussi sensuel, peut-être que ça l'était juste parce que c'était Damon, tout ce qu'il faisait était sexy, boire un café, respirer…

Damon la colla ensuite doucement contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'elle en le tenant par la taille « …..ooohhhh »

Damon passa sa main dans son jean et dans sa culotte, il passa son doigt entre ses lèvres intimes et trouva son clitoris. Il le massa doucement en faisant des petits cercles, elle murmura « encore », Damon acceléra un peu le rythme et en quelques secondes Elena était tremblante, elle cherchait son souffle et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer un silencieux 'O'.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » sourit Damon en enlevant sa main du jean d'Elena.

« Beaucoup mieux » bredouilla Elena, sans pouvoir arrêter ses jambes de trembler.

« Bon cool…. Et si on allait chez moi pour essayer de trouver Milo ? » demanda Damon.

« J'ai hâte » dit Elena sincèrement.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Elena soupira en rejetant l'appel qui venait de faire sonner son téléphone portable.

« Caroline ? » demanda Damon.

« Ouai » dit Elena « Je deteste ça. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout lui expliquer."

« Bientôt » promit Damon.

Elena s'installa sur la table de la cuisine de la pension.

« Café ? » demanda Damon.

« Du thé, s'il te plait. » répondit Elena

Damon lui servit une tasse et Elena souffla dessus pour le refroidit. Dès qu'elle en but une longue gorgée, elle se sentit relaxée. Damon s'installa face à elle à table ils joignirent leurs mains sur la table et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Oh vous êtes trop mignons tout les 2 » dit Milo en se moquant un peu.

Damon se leva « Milo »

« Salut papa » dit Milo en s'approchant de Damon et en le prenant dans ses bras, Damon fut surpris mais lui retourna sa marque d'affection.

"Maman" dit Milo gentiment en se tournant vers Elena.

"Wow." Dit Elena en prenant conscience de la beauté de son fils "Vous 2, vous êtes si….. vous vous ressemblez tant, c'est…wow »

« Nous les Salvatore on a un puissant ADN, pas vrai papa ? » rigola Milo.

"Euh, ouai on dirait bien…" dit Damon en se disant que son fils n'avait pas tort.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois réel » dit Elena, en approchant sa main pour toucher son fils et voir ainsi qu'il était bien en face d'elle.

Milo rigola « Viens là » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour faire un calin à sa mère.

Elena le serra fort contre elle, ses yeux commençaient à bruler. Elle retenait ses larmes.

« Ne pleure pas. C'est juste moi" dit Milo en la relachant.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais exister" dit Elena en essuyant ses yeux.

"C'est normal" dit Milo "C'est pas encore arrivé, c'est tout" la rassura t'il.

Milo s'installa à table, Elena et Damon le rejoignirent.

« Combien de temps reste tu ? »demanda Damon.

« Je dois repartir ce soir » dit Milo, en prenant la tasse de café de Damon et en buvant une gorgée.

« Déjà ? » demanda Elena.

"Ouai" sourit Milo "Quelqu'un vient d'être informé de ma petite quête et s'est mit dans une colère noire » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil significatif vers Damon.

Damon cligna des yeux "Qui moi? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, je suis en colère après toi ? Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux pour toi de venir ici ? »

Milo rigola "Oh mon dieu. Tout ça c'est surréel. »

"Est-ce que c'est dangereux?" répéta Elena, en regardant Damon, inquiète.

"Seulement si quelque chose tourne mal" dit Milo en haussant les épaules.

« Si c'est dangereux tu devrais repartir. Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire on peut se débrouiller maintenant » déclara Damon.

Milo se leva de sa chaise « C'est bon. J'aime venir ici. C'est si dingue de voir tout le monde du passé. » dit-il en allant jusqu'au frigo "Tu n'as pas de nourriture? Je suis mort de faim ? Vous voulez pas qu'on aille au « grill » ou je sais plus le nom de ce resto….. » demanda Milo.

"Attend, le grille n'existe plus dans le futur?" demanda Elena.

« Nope » répondit Milo.

« Oh » dit Elena en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

« Okay » dit Damon « Allons manger »

"Donne moi tes cornichons, maman" dit Milo dès que la serveuse leur avait déposé leurs hamburgers.

"Quoi?" dit Elena en souriant.

« Tu déteste les cornichons » dit Milo. «Je le sais depuis toujours, moi par contre, j'adore ça » déclara Milo. Damon regarda Elena en souriant.

Elena sorti le cornichon de son hamburger et le donna à Milo. Le téléphone de Damon sonna et il répondit.

"Hey. Ouai, il est là. On est au grill. Ouai, Elena est là… »

« Ric » murmura Damon à Elena qui le questionnait du regard.

« Laisse moi lui parler » demanda Milo en tendant sa main.

« Euh…il veut te parler » dit Damon à Ric au téléphone, il tendit le téléphone à Milo.

« Ric ! » dit Milo « Comment tu vas ? Bien, bien. T'es au boulot ? Ouai, tu devrais nous rejoindre après, j'aimerais te voir avant que je reparte. D'accord »dit Milo puis il raccrocha.

"Il nous rejoins plus tard" dit Milo "C'est quoi ce truc au fait?" dit Milo en rendant le téléphone à Damon.

« C'est une téléphone portable » dit Damon.

« Ouai papa, je sais ce que c'est » dit Milo en roulant ses yeux « C'est merdique comme truc. »

« C'est un blackberry » dit Damon confus.

« Etrange » dit Milo en croquant dans son hamburger « Donc, vous 2 vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

« Oui, nous le sommes » dit Elena en rougissant un peu.

« Ben c'est rapide tout ça » rigola Milo.

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Ben, vous n'étiez pas ensemble i peine 2 jours… » dit Milo en regardant Damon.

« Elle m'a sauté dessus ! » sourit Damon.

« Hey ! » dit Elena en poussant son coude dans les côtes de Damon.

« C'est la vérité. » dit Damon en levant les bras.

« Donc…. Je ne suis pas….. ici, n'est-ce pas?" dit Milo en regardant le ventre d'Elena d'un air un peu dégouté.

« Non ! » s'exclama t'elle « Donne nous un peu de temps… »

« Oh ouai, c'est mieux comme ça je suppose. Je suis né le 4…. » dit Milo, le regard perdu pendant qu'il essayait de compter la date à laquelle il avait pu être conçu.

« Arrête d'essayer de deviner » conseilla Damon « C'est trop bizarre »

« Oh…. Je sais quand ça s'est passé » dit Milo, à moitié amusé et à moitié horrifié.

« Stop ! » rigola Elena « C'est trop embarrassant »

Ils commandèrent des autres boissons et Milo proposa de payer « Regardez, j'ai de la vieille monnaie » dit-il en montrant un billet de 20$, « Marcus me l'a donné »

« Laisse moi voir ça »dit Damon.

Milo lui tendit le billet. « Non, non pas ça. Ça ! » dit Damon en montrant le portefeuille ouvert sur la table.

« Oh ouai… je pense pas que ça sera une catastrophe si tu vois ça. » dit Milo en tendant son portefeuille à Damon. Damon regardait attentivement une photo dans une pochette plastifiée.

« C'est nous » bredouilla t'il à Elena. La photo représentait une petite famille. Ils souriaient tous. Une maman et un papa tenant leur petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci tenait le cou de son père.

« C'était quand on est allé à Disneyland » dit Milo.

« Wow » dit Elena en prenant la photo « Tu es trop mignon »

"Je sais" dit Milo en souriant.

« Menteur » dit Damon en regardant la photo encore.

« Quoi ? Je suis mignon…. Regarde moi" dit Milo en pointant son visage sur la photo.

« Non… c'est pas disneyland….. c'est le parc de Mystic Falls. Regarde il y a la statue du maire en arrière plan. C'était bien essayé Milo. Mais maintenant je suis désolé de te dire que tu n'iras jamais à disneyland » déclara Damon en rigolant.

"Aww, c'est pas juste!" rigola Milo.

« Est-ce que tu nous crois stupide ? Tu peux nous raconter n'importe quoi pour être sur que tu auras tout ce que tu veux dans le futur. Je suis désolé mais on est pas né de la dernière pluie, Milo. » dit Damon sérieusement.

« Mais c'était bien essayé quand même » dit Elena « Tu m'as presque eu ».

« Qu'en pense tu maman ? » dit Damon « Est-ce qu'on devrait le priver de sortie ? »

« Je pense » rigola Elena « Peut-être pendant 1 mois ? »

« ça me semble parfait » dit Damon en souriant.

« Vous êtes méchant tout les 2. Je vais aller vivre avec oncle Jeremy dès que je serais majeur. » rigola Milo.

Les 3 rigolèrent ensemble, échangeant des plaisanteries, comme une vraie famille.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Damon ouvrit le frigo et en sortit 4 bières. Milo et Alaric étaient dans le salon entrain de parler de baseball, un sport que Milo semblait adorer dans le futur. Elena rejoignit Damon dans la cuisine.

"Hey" dit Damon en l'entendant arriver.

« ça se passe vraiment bien, n'est ce pas ? » sourit-elle.

« Ouai c'est bien » dit-il en posant les bières sur la table « Viens là »

Elena s'approcha et se blotti dans ses bras. Elle respira son odeur profondément, cela lui donna envie de lui. Elle ressenti le besoin urgent de le déshabiller, de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment après tout, Milo était dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air si tendue » dit Damon en carressant son dos doucement.

« Oui, ça va, juste…. C'est pas important…. » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Elena. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu sais ça » demanda Damon gentiment.

« C'est rien….. j'ai…. Je pensais à nous" sourit-elle "Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit?"

"Bien sur que tu peux" dit-il ravi.

« Je vais rentrer chercher des affaires et je reviens, je ne serais pas longue » dit-elle alors qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Okay » dit Damon avant de l'embrasser. Elena sentit des milliers de papillons voler dans son ventre, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva et l'assit sur le comptoire de la cuisine, il passa entre ses jambes et elle se colla contre lui, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément mais se retira d'elle brutalement.

« Quoi ? » grogna t'elle.

Damon s'eclaircit la gorge juste au moment où Milo passa la porte de la cuisine.

Milo s'arrêta et regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui « Ben c'est assez génant » dit-il en levant un sourcil « Je voulais juste prendre ces bières » dit Milo en s'approchant du comptoir « comme ça » dit-il légèrement et reparti vers le salon.

Elena grimaça "Oh mon dieu" dit-elle, Damon rigola "Oh c'est bon. Ce n'est rien qu'il n'ait sans doute vu avant, j'en suis certain »

« Bon, j'y vais maintenant.. » dit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Okay.A tout à l'heure" dit Damon en l'embrassant sur le front avant de rejoindre les gars.

1h et demi plus tard, Elena était de retour avec un sac pour la nuit. Elle monta les escaliers et posa son sac sur le lit de Damon. Elle redescendit et trouva les 3 hommes en plein débat.

"Comment peux-tu dire du mal du seigneur des anneaux… » dit Alaric

« Je ne dis pas ça, je dis juste que le remake est mieux » réplique Milo.

« Comment ça c'est mieux ? » demanda Damon « C'était un film incroyable »

« Je vous le demande…. Vous préférez la nouvelle version tout les 2 » rigola Milo.

« Je le croirais quand je le verrais » dit Alaric.

« Bien, mais vous le verrais, et j'aurais raison » répliqua Milo avec une grimace « Hey maman »

« Salut » dit Elena en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en s'asseyant à côté de Milo « Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Mais c'était l'heure pour Milo de partir. Il serra son père dans ses bras ainsi que Ric et il embrassa sa mère.

« Au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi papa » dit Milo en lui tendant un bracelet en cuir et en argent qu'il sortit de sa poche « Tu vois le filet en argent ? Ben, quand ça te chauffera c'est que je serais près de toi, et tu le sauras »

"Merci Milo" dit Damon en laissant Milo lui passer le bracelet autour du poignet.

"J'essayerai de revenir dès que je pourrais mais ne paniquez pas si je ne reviens pas rapidement" dit Milo.

« Okay, à bientôt » dit Damon. Milo fit un cercle sur le sol avec sa poudre blanche et murmura des choses en latin en tenant son médaillon.

« Bye » dit Elena pendant que les flammes apparurent. Ensuite il avait disparu.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

"Alors je pensais…." Dit Elena nerveusement.

"Ouai?" répliqua Damon dans le lit où il était allongé.

« Je pensais à nous » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui sur le lit « Et je pense que j'ai la solution à notre problème »

« Quel problème ? Caroline ? Klaus? Stefan?" dit Damon en soupirant.

Elena grimaça. Ils avaient un tas de problème "Non, aucun de ceux-là." Dit-elle en s'allongeant contre lui.

"Oh, vraiment?" sourit Damon. "Continue, Mademoiselle Gilbert".

« Ben, j'ai prit ça quand j'étais à la maison…. » dit-elle en attrapant son sac et en sortant une boite en plastique qu'elle tendit à Damon.

« La pillule?" dit-il amusé. « Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ? Je veux dire, c'est le destin bébé…. » ajouta Damon en montrant Elena et lui du doigt « ….Il en faudrait plus pour nous arrêter… »

« Je sais » dit Elena. « Je veux juste être avec toi, Damon. Je deviens folle. Je sens que je vais exposer et te sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment! »

Damon rigola "Pareil pour moi. Mais ça veut dire prendre un gros risque. Tu es prête pour ça ? »

Elena le regarda avec sincérité « Oui et non. » sourit-elle « Si ça arrive maintenant ben ça arrive maintenant, si ça arrive dans une semaine, dans un mois ça me va aussi. J'ai juste besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Damon sourit à sa réponse "Je suis surprise que tu n'ai pas pris des préservatifs en plus »

Elena rigola « Ben j'y ai pensé mais c'était trop embarrassant d'en voler à Jeremy. Donc je pense que si tu ne….. tu sais… en moi, alors ce sera une protection en plus. »

« Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Damon en levant un sourcil.

« Ouaip » répondit Elena.

« Pillule prise ? » demanda Damon

"Ouaip" répondit-elle encore.

« Alors je pense que c'est l'heure de la douche » dit Damon en enlevant son t shirt.

« L'heure de la douche ? Oui ! » s'exclama t'elle.

10 minutes plus tard, Elena était sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche de Damon. L'eau chaude n'arrangeait pas l'excitation d'Elena. Damon était pressé contre elle, et elle avait du mal à ne pas garder la bouche grande ouverte d'admiration. Mouillé, nu, Damon était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« C'est malpoli de fixer les gens, tu sais ? » dit-il en souriant

« Je ne peux honnêtement pas m'en empêcher » souffla t'elle « Tu es trop sexy »

Damon roula ses yeux « Viens là » dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Il prit du gel douche dans sa main et ils commencèrent à se savonner l'un l'autre, carressant leurs corps nus c'était le truc le plus chaud qu'Elena ait pu imaginer. Le corps de Damon était fort contre elle. Elle gémit quand il carressa ses seins.

Damon grogna et la poussa contre le mur de la douche. Le mur était glacial en comparaison à la chaleur de leurs corps et Elena gémit.

« Je te veux » souffla Damon en passant entre les jambes d'Elena.

Le corps d'Elena transpirait de désir. Ça allait enfin arriver.

Damon entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Elena, elle gémit quand elle sentit son érection frotter contre ses lèvres intimes. Damon passa sa langue le long de son cou pendant qu'il soulevait les jambes d'Elena, celle-ci les enroula autour de sa taille.

Elena tremblait d'anticipation, elle le voulait maintenant.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Damon entra son membre dur en elle. Ils gémirent en même temps. Damon commença un doux mouvement de va et vient, Elena gémissait à chaque coup de rein. Elle était au paradis. Les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir la rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase, elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à jouir.

« Damon » cria t'elle « C'est trop bon »

Damon accelera un peu le mouvement « C'est pour toi » grogna t'il, en frappant ses hanches contre celles d'Elena.

"Oh!" cria Elena "Oh, je vais jouir!"

« Vas-y » dit-il en poussant encore en elle « Viens pour moi…. »

« Je jouis ! » cria t'elle en resserrant ses hanches « OUI !OH ! » son orgasme explosa et il put ressentir son vagin se contracter contre son membre. Damon ferma les yeux et se tendit, se concentrant fort pour ne pas jouir en elle.

Quand elle redescendit de son orgasme, Damon la reposa, il resta en elle. Il s'assura qu'elle tenait debout toute seule et sortit d'elle. Elena grogna quand il sortit d'elle. Il se mit assis contre le mur de la douche.

"Viens là" dit Damon en l'asseyant sur ses genous. Damon la souleva et entra son érection en elle de toutes ses forces.

Elena s'étrangla presque de plaisir, elle se colla contre lui, attrapant son visage pour le regarder bien dans les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. « Damon ! » cria t'elle entre 2 baisers, il agrippa ses hanches et poussa encore plus fort en elle.

« Oui ! » cria Elena, leurs 2 corps frappaient l'un contre l'autre, se serrant au possible à chaques coups de rein. Elena se cambra quand elle jouit de nouveau dans un hurlement.

"Elena!" cria Damon "Je vais jouir…" dit-il rapidement et Elena se retira juste à temps quand il balança sa semence qui éclaboussa leurs 2 corps.

Ils reprirent leurs respiration en se regardant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« C'était incroyable » souffla t'elle.

« Tu es incroyable » ajouta Damon

« Hmm » soupira t'elle « Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une autre douche. »


	12. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Elena regardait Damon dormir. Elle souriait de contentement; il avait l'air en paix et presque vulnérable, les draps reposaient sur ses hanches. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller alors à la place, elle se colla contre lui et se rappela de leur nuit, la puissance de la passion et du désir entre eux aurait pu anéantir une ville. Le désir pour lui n'avait pas quitté Elena et elle décida de se lever avant de craquer et de sauter sur lui.

Rapide et silencieuse, Elena sorti du lit de la chambre de Damon, elle s'enroula dans une robe de chambre noire et descendit se faire du thé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée.

"Caroline." Dit Elena en ouvrant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit Caroline confuse en regardant Elena avec attention « Oh, je vois »

« Je suis désolée, je ne te l'ai pas dit » dit Elena en se sentant plus que coupable.

Caroline entra dans le hall et marcha jusqu'au salon "Comment aurais-tu pu me dire quoi que ce soit? Je veux dire, tu ignore mes appels depuis des jours ».

Elena rougit « Je suis désolée Caroline. Les choses ont été très vite. Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis… »

« Pourquoi ? » la coupa Caroline « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non, bien sur que je te fais confiance…. C'est…. C'est compliqué… » bredouilla Elena.

"Tu sais quoi, c'est bien. Je pensais qu'on était amies » répliqua Caroline « Tu sais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une amie à qui parler et je suis obligée de me tourner vers Damon car tu n'étais pas là pour moi ! »

Elena soupira « Je suis vraiment désolée, Caroline. Je t'en prie, parle moi… »

Caroline soupira et regarda le sol « J'ai couché avec Tyler la nuit dernière… »

Elena s'immobilisa, la panique la submergea et elle pensa immédiatement à sa propre nuit avec Damon. Etait-elle enceinte ? Inconsciemment elle passa sa main sur son ventre.

« Elena ? » dit Caroline « Hey ho ? »

« Désolée » dit Elena en sortant de sa transe « Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu peur » admit Caroline « Je me suis sauvée…. Je suis venue chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là évidemment donc je suis venue ici…"

« Tu t'es sauvée ? » demanda Elena.

« Ouai, il dormait. Je suis partie » confessa Caroline.

Elena soupira. Elle avait besoin de parler à Damon, et au même moment il descendit l'escalier. Il était torse nu et il remarqua à peine Caroline.

"Milo est là" dit-il en tenant son poignet où se trouvait le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné.

« Quoi ? » dit Elena en sursautant et en resserrant sa robe de chambre contre son corps.

Damon se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Milo s'arrêta dans son mouvement car il allait toquer.

"Hey papa" dit-il joyeusement.

« Papa ? » s'exclama Caroline « Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Oh merde » bredouilla Milo en regardant son père.

« Exactement ce que je me disais » dit Damon en attirant son fils dans la maison.

"Vous 2 vous avez un fils!" répéta Caroline 20 minutes après qu'ils lui aient tout expliqué. Milo gigotait sur son siège. « C'est…..wow » dit Caroline à court de mots.

"C'est quoi ça? Caroline Forbes ne sait plus quoi dire?" dit Damon en souriant.

« C'est complètement dingue ! » s'exclama Caroline « Elena ! Tu vas être maman… »

Elena sourit car elle avait entendu une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Caroline.

"Tu vas être une maman géniale"dit Caroline, les yeux brillants.

Elena laissa Milo parler à Caroline et elle entraina Damon dans la cuisine.

« Caroline a couché avec Tyler la nuit dernière » souffla t'elle.

« Quoi ? » dit Damon « ça veut dire…. que nous…. ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Elena en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement « Je pensais que la pillule marcherait.. »

« Tu la prend depuis longtemps ? » demanda Damon

« Ben…. Oui mais pas tous les jours » confessa Elena « Je voyais pas trop l'intérêt jusqu'à maintenant. »

Damon soupira « C'est pas grave. Si ça doit arriver alors ça arrivera » dit Damon en prenant Elena dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Est-ce qu'on doit le dire à Caroline ? » demanda Elena.

« Non » dit-il « Je pense que c'est trop tôt »

« Caroline adorerait avoir un bébé elle a toujours voulu une famille depuis qu'on était gamine. »

"… Et c'est ce qu'elle aura, nous les sauverons, elle et son bébé" déclara Damon.

« Et comment on va faire ça ? » dit Milo en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Aucune idée » dit Damon « Mais on le fera »

Elena resta contre la poitrine de Damon. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge « Alors… Milo…, est-ce que tu te sens comme un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? »

« Damon ! » s'exclama Elena en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Je demandais juste » dit Damon.

« Oh mon dieu » dit Elena en se cachant le visage dans le torse de Damon, morte de honte.

« Euh. Non, non pas encore » dit Milo avec un air dégouté.

« Oh, okay » dit Damon « On dirait bien que Caroline va devoir retourner vers Tyler »

Ils entendirent des pas approcher « Qu'est ce que tu as dit à propos de Tyler ? » demanda Caroline.

Damon avait envie de se foutre des baffes « Euh…. Toi et Tyler….. Comment ça va entre vous ? »

"ça ne te regarde pas mais je pense que ça ne va pas du tout entre nous" dit Caroline en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Milo, assez alarmé « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire….. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre » répondit Caroline.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Vous êtes bien. Parfait en fait!" dit Milo.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas, ni Tyler d'ailleurs » répliqua Caroline un peu choquée des propos de Tyler.

« Crois moi. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. » dit Milo.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Elena à Caroline « Et la nuit dernière alors ? »

« La nuit dernière c'était une erreur » dit Caroline « Tout ça est trop bizarre, parler de ça devant vous tous. Je vais y aller… »

« Non, Caroline » bredouilla Elena mais en un instant Caroline avait disparu.

Elena soupira.

« ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! » dit Milo en regardant ses parents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arranger ça entre eux » répliqua Damon.

« Ben je veux pas prendre le risque que ça foire. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent » déclara Milo.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Milo se promenait dans le centre commercial, il prit l'escalator jusqu'au niveau supérieur, c'est là qu'il s'arrêta net.

Milo n'avait presque jamais peur. Il essaya de se détendre les épaules et entra. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il était entouré de rangés de bijous, de robes. Brillantes ou à dentelle, des robes, des accessoires par milliers. Il entendait des cris de joie de jeunes filles surexcitée lui irriter les oreilles, néanmoins il reconnut 2 vooix familières parmis elles. Il s'avança prudemment parmis la horde de jeune femmes jusqu'à arriver près des 2 personnes qu'il avait reconnu.

« Milo » dit Elena, surprise, elle le prit dans ses bras pour un calin « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t'elle.

« Hey » dit Milo en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue « Je suis venu…. aider » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Oh, tu es trop mignon ! » s'exclama Caroline.

« ça serait parfait sur toi ça » dit Milo en montrant la robe rouge que Caroline tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu crois ? » dit-elle en souriant « On est à la bourre ! Le bal est si proche… »

« Elle sera parfaite » rétorqua Milo « Tyler va l'adorer »

« Il peut adorer ce qu'il veut. Je vais au bal toute seule » cracha t'elle.

"Toute seule!" s'exclama Milo "Non y'a pas moyen. Vas-y avec Tyler, il sera parfait. Vous pourriez vous réconcilier et danser ça serait romantique et tout… »

« Je doute vraiment que ça arrive…. Oh Elena, regarde ces chaussures ! » dit Caroline.

"Wow." Dit Elena, ses yeux brillèrent pendant qu'elle étudiait les chaussures. Milo secouait la tête car il avait l'impression d'halluciner.

1h et demi plus tard Milo se retrouva, assis sur une chaise devant les cabines d'essayages, ses jambes recouvertes de plusieurs robes, ses bras remplis de paires de chaussure et sa tête recouverte par une tiare que Caroline avait peur de se faire piquer.

« Qu'est ce que tu pense de celle-là ? » demanda Caroline en sortant de la cabine vêtue d'une robe lavande, avec un bustier couvert de diamant violet.

« Hmmm…. » dit Elena en passant la tête hors de sa cabine « Jolie. Mais pas aussi belle que les autres."

"Totalement" dit Caroline sérieusement, elle attrapa une robe jaune citron de la pile que portait Milo pour l'essayer.

"T'es trop mignon comme ça!" dit Caroline à Milo en rigolant. Elle sortit son téléphone et le prit en photo, elle envoya rapidement la photo à Damon.

« J'aime vraiment cette robe emeraude » dit Elena depuis sa cabine d'essayage.

« Donne moi une seconde… » dit Caroline « Okay…. Laisse moi voir »

Elena sortit de la cabine et tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe.

"Wow." Dit Milo à Elena "Tu es magnifique".

Elena lui sourit « Merci »

Caroline sautilla sur place « Elena ! Tu es superbe. Damon ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il va adorer déchirer cette robe après le bal…"

"Hey!" dit Milo choqué "Futur enfant présent… merci"

« Oh allez, soit pas choqué ! » rigola Caroline « Elena, essaye avec les chaussures »

Juste après le téléphone de Caroline vibra « Aww. Damon dit que la tiare te va vraiment bien Milo, elle fait ressortir tes yeux » dit-elle en éclatant de rire avec Elena.

«Très drôle » grommela Milo. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait sur lui et chercha dans les autres robes.

« Tiens » dit-il à Caroline en lui tendant une longue robe noire « Celle-ci sera fabuleuse sur toi. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en regardant la robe.

« Vraiment » répondit Milo.

Quand elle ressortit de la cabine, Milo s'exclama "Wow!", et Caroline en rougit.

La longue robe noire moulait parfaitement le corps de Caroline. Le dos était quasiment nu à l'exception d'une fleur de lys noir juste avant sa chute de rein.

« Tu es super sexy » dit Milo en souriant.

« Wow, c'est clair ! » acquiesça Elena en ajoutant la tiare sur les cheveux blonds de Caroline.

"Je la prends?" demanda Caroline.

« Définitivement oui » acquiesça Milo. « Tyler va tomber à la renverse devant toi ! »

"Tu n'abandonne jamais, n'est-ce pas?" soupira Caroline.

« Nope » répondit Milo « Bon on a fini ? J'ai besoin d'une bière »

« NON ! » répliqua Caroline.

"Quoi?... Pourquoi?" s'exclama Milo.

"Sac à main et maquillage!" crièrent les 2 filles à l'unisson.

Milo grogna et se jeta en arrière sur la chaise en signe de défaite.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Milo entra dans le grill et se dirigea vers le bar, il avait trop besoin d'une bière.

« ça va princesse ? » demanda Ric en rigolant.

Milo grogna « Tu lui a montré la photo ? » cracha t'il en regardant vers Damon.

Damon éclata de rire.

« T'es vraiment nul » grommela Milo.

« Aw, ne soit pas en colère contre papa. Regarde comme tu es mignon ! » dit Alaric en lui montrant la photo sur son téléphone. Bien sur c'était la photo de Milo portant la tiare de Caroline.

"Ric, toi aussi t'es vraiment nul" grommela Milo et il fit signe au barman pour une bière.

« Où es Elena ? » demanda Damon avant de boire une gorgée de bourbon.

« Elle est à la maison, elle range sa robe » répondit Milo en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de bar « Mais elles vont nous rejoindre après ».

Tyler Lockwood entra dans le grill. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelqu'un du regard, il soupira et s'approcha des 3 hommes.

« Vous avez vu Caroline ? » demanda Tyler.

« Non » répondit Damon « Mais si je la vois, je lui dirais que tu la cherche ? »

« Ouai, cool » dit Tyler, « C'est qui lui ? » demanda t'il en regardant Milo.

« Lui… c'est Milo….mon frère" dit Damon qui ne voyait pas d'explication plus logique à donner vue leurs ressemblances.

« Toi et Stefan vous avez un autre frère ? » dit Tyler étonné « Je ne savais pas…. Caroline ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. »

"Je vis chez notre oncle" dit Milo et il tendit sa main vers Tyler "Je suis content de te connaitre mec"

« Euh ouai, moi aussi » dit Tyler en lui serrant la main « Bon je vais m'installer à une table, à plus »

Ils suivirent tous Tyler du regard pendant que celui-ci s'attablait. Il venait juste de prendre le menu quand Caroline et Elena entrèrent.

« Hey » dit Damon en sautant presque vers Elena.

« Salut » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Damon l'embrassa rapidement « Toujours » murmura t'il à son oreille.

« J'ai trouvé une robe » dit Elena « Et Caroline aussi »

« Oui, merci mon dieu ! Il reste seulement 2 jours avant le bal. Je suis si peu organisée, ça me ressemble pas" se plaignit Caroline.

"Ben t'avais des raisons" dit Damon en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Tyler.

Caroline suivit son regard et se tourna rapidement pour ne pas que Tyler la voit.

« Il te cherchait » dit Damon.

"Ugh. Ben il peut continuer à chercher" dit Caroline entêtée.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" demanda Milo "Il t'aime, tu l'aime….? »

"Oui, mais il est un loup-garou et je suis une vampire!" souffla t'elle « ça ne peut pas marcher, ça ne marchera pas »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » dit Milo « Donne lui une chance »

« Non, on est loin de ça maintenant » insista Caroline.

« Shh » dit Alaric rapidement « Il arrive. »

"Caroline?" demanda Tyler

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Tyler?" demanda Caroline.

« Je voulais juste te parler » répondit-il.

« Bien. Parlons » répondit Caroline.

« Je voulais dire en privé » répondit-il agacé.

"Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux devant eux. Je n'ai rien à cacher » dit Caroline.

« Okay » dit Tyler « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évite ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » dit-elle « On en a déjà parlé. »

"Je sais mais je m'en fou, Caroline. Je veux être avec toi, ça ne compte pas si nous sommes-» dit Tyler sans trouver comment finir sa phrase.

« Supposé être des ennemis mortels ? » dit Damon pendant qu'Elena lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"….Si nous sommes un peu différent" dit Tyler fermement en ignorant la phrase de Damon.

Caroline retenait ses larmes, elle était émue par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Alors, je t'en prie, donne nous une chance. Viens au bal avec moi ? » demanda Tyler en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Elle ne peut pas" dit Milo alors que tout le monde le regardait.

« Excuse moi ? » dit Tyler.

« J'ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec toi » dit Milo en se levant du bar et en passant son bras autour des épaules de Caroline « Parce qu'elle y va avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » dit Tyler choqué « Oh…. Je vois »

« Ouai, désolé mec, sans rancunes » dit Milo en buvant une gorgée de sa bière et en se rasseyant au bar.

Tyler lança un dernier regard vers Caroline et partit.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'ecria Caroline vers Milo dès que Tyler fût assez loin.

« Relax » sourit Milo « T'as vu comme il était jaloux ? Il va tout faire pour te reconquérir au bal. Admet le, c'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse… n'est ce pas ? »

Caroline regarda le sol et acquiesça doucement de la tête « ça a intérêt à marcher » dit-elle.

« Fais moi confiance, ça sera le cas » promit Milo.


	15. Chapter 1

**UNBELIEVABLE**

Ceci est la traduction de la fic « impossible » de

Damon croit avoir des visions quand il se retrouve face à face avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Le garçon a un secret qui va changer pour toujours le monde de Damon.

Disclaimer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas, je joue juste avec les personnages.

Chapitre 1

Damon Salvatore était assis, seul, au bar du Mystic Grill. Il regard a son verre déjà à moitié vite. Il entendit des pas dans son dos et il les reconnut.

« Ric » dit-il sans se retourner.

« Damon » dit Ric en s'installant à côté de lui et en souriant. « 2 bourbons s'il vous plait » ajouta Ric au barman pendant que Damon souriait.

"Merci" dit Damon, "Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure?" demanda Damon car il était à peine 10h du matin.

« Oh tu sais, j'ai des tas de copies à corriger. J'avais besoin d'un truc pour me mettre en forme » répondit Ric.

« Toi monsieur, tu es un modèle pour tous les prof du monde entier » rigola Damon.

« Oh Damon, merci de le remarquer » grimaça Ric « Santé » dit-il en levant son verre vers Damon.

Un garçon entra dans le grill. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et regardait partout dans le grill. Ça avait marché, putain de merde.

Il s'approcha discrêtement du bar et se mit au comptoire. 2 hommes étaient déjà installés. Damon Salvatore et Alaric Saltzman, comme prévu. Il sourit encore plus.

Alaric jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de Damon. Un jeune homme était installé au bar, à quelques mètres d'eux. Les yeux d'Alaric s'agrandirent. Le garçon était moyennement grand, il était mince mais bien bâti, ses cheveux étaient noir et un peu en bordel, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, presque gris. Ce mec aurait pu être Damon, mais en plus jeune. Il portait un jean noir et un t-shirt gris foncé avec un col en V avec une veste en cuir ouverte. Autour de son cou, Alaric put voir une chaine en argent avec un médaillon. Tout, de sa machoire jusqu'à ses sourcils étaient identique à Damon.

Le cœur d'Alaric s'accéléra.

« Damon ? » murmura t'il.

"Quoi?" demanda Damon en regardant le prof d'histoire.

Alaric ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le jeune homme le regardait aussi, la situation semblait l'amuser.

« Damon » dit encore Alaric, en regardant toujours le jeune homme au dessus de l'épaule de Damon. Damon jeta un œil autour de lui pour voir ce qui mettait Alaric dans cet état de confusion.

« Damon » dit encore Alaric, il regardait toujours le jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de Damon.

Damon vit rapidement. Le jeune homme assis près d'eux ressemblait….. ben il lui ressemblait…. Beaucoup.

"Qu'est ce que-?" bredouilla Damon les yeux grands ouverts, il était confus.

« Damon Salvatore » dit le jeune homme en rigolant. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

"Tu es qui?" Dit Damon en s'approchant du jeune homme "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressemble…."

Le jeune homme souriait toujours « Salut Ric » dit-il en levant sa main pour saluer.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta Ric.

Le jeune homme soupira, clairement amusé "T'as l'air en forme, Alaric" ajouta t'il.

"Qui es-tu!" insista Damon avec une voix mauvaise, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ce garçon lui ressemblait, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point.

« Je sais que vous êtes surpris…. bon disons choqués. » dit le jeune homme, il prit une grande inspiration car Damon et Alaric restaient silencieux, il continua « Mon nom est Milo. Je viens du futur. »

Damon le regarda encore plus attentivement et plissa ses yeux, il était complètement paumé, tout comme Ric d'ailleurs.

« Du futur ? » demanda Alaric, en regardant autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne n'entende leur conversation.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est ce pas Ric ? Ni le passé, ni le présent… ? » se moqua Milo.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, du futur ? » Damon demanda impatient « C'est impossible ».

« Impossible ? » rigola Milo « Sérieusement ? Tu es vampire. Lui c'est un chasseur de vampire, tu sais qu'il y a aussi des sorcières et des loups-garou, comment tu peux dire que c'est impossible?"

« Tu as 30 secondes pour expliquer ce qui se passe ! » Cracha Damon, en rage.

« Relax Damon » se moqua Milo. "Je t'expliquerais tout dès qu'on sera à la maison." Dit Milo en se tournant pour sortir du bar. Damon et Alaric le suivirent rapidement dans la rue.

« A la maison ? » dit Damon, suivant Milo de près.

« Ouai à la pension Salvatore » déclara Milo comme si c'était complètement évident.

Damon en avait assez entendu. A vitesse vampirique il attrapa Milo et le souleva contre un mur. Sa main autour du cou du jeune homme « Bon j'en ai marre, qui es-tu ? Vraiment ? » cria Damon.

« Wow » dit Milo alors qu'il était suspendu contre le mur par la main de Damon « Tu es rapide. Je savais bien que tu me laissais tout le temps te battre!" dit Milo.

« Putain mais de quoi tu parles ? » cracha Damon « J'te jure sur dieu….. Tu as 10 secondes….. Qui es-tu ? » cria Damon.

"Je te l'ai dit" déclara Milo pendant que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge "Je suis Milo. Milo Salvatore. Je suis ton fils." Expliqua t'il.

Damon relâcha Milo, il était choqué. Alaric s'étrangla à moitié de surprise.

« C'est impossible…. » souffla Damon.

« Et voilà que tu recommence avec ça papa…" dit Milo en souriant en coin et cela était la copie conforme du sourire de Damon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edit : Vous avez peut-être remarqué que mes 2 autres traductions avaient disparu ? En fait l'auteur de « Wrong Salvatore » a mit un certain temps à répondre à ma demande d'autorisation de traduire et j'ai, bêtement, pensé qu'il n'était plus actif sur le site, donc je l'ai publiée. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas d'accord et m'a demandé de la supprimer. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur de « Liaison dangereuse », j'ai préféré la supprimer aussi. Mais rassurez-vous, l'auteur d « IMPOSSIBLE » Dr Badass, m'a autorisé à publier ma traduction. s/7362459/1/Impossible**

**Donc voici donc le chapitre 16.**

Chapitre 16

Damon enfila sa veste et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Beau gosse ! » dit Milo en lançant un sifflet admiratif vers son père.

« Je sais » dit Damon en souriant. « Tu n'es pas ma non plus »

Milo rigola et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais porté de costume de sa vie.

« Tu passe prendre maman ? » demanda Milo.

« Ouai » répondit Damon « Et toi tu passe prendre Caroline ? »

« Ouai, en limousine » répliqua Milo.

« Limousine ? » s'étonna Damon.

« Tu connais Caroline ? » se moqua Milo.

« T'as raison. C'est très Caroline ça. Nous on prend ma voiture, classique". Répliqua Damon.

« Ben je ferais mieux d'y aller. On prend Bonnie et oncle Jeremy aussi." Dit Milo.

« Okay, on se voit au bal » dit Damon en essayant de ne pas rire en pensant qu'il allait à un bal de fin d'année. « Souviens-toi, la vraie fête continuera ici. Amène qui tu veux. »

"Ouai, mais je vais passer mon tour. Je vais garder mes distances ce soir » grommela Milo.

Damon bloqua un instant mais ne rétorqua rien, il comprenait son fils « Okay, comme tu veux. »

A 19h Damon entra dans la maison des Gilbert. Il entra par son entrée habituelle, la fenêtre d'Elena.

Il était sans voix. Elena se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle appliquait une fine couche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle portait une robe verte émeraude qui aurait pu être banale sur n'importe quelle fille mais sur Elena, cela la rendait à couper le souffle la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes d'Elena. Ses cheveux étaient légérement ondulés et seulement retenus par une pince simple.

Damon inspira profondément … quand il se rappela que cette femme était sienne « WOW…. Juste…. Wow » souffla t'il.

Elena sursauta et posa sa main sur son cœur, choquée « Damon ! » rigola t'elle en se ressaisissant.

« Elena…. Tu es, magnifique » dit Damon incapable de regarder ailleurs.

Elena rougit un peu. « Merci » sourit-elle « Et toi tu es vraiment classe… »

Damon fit ce truc avec ses yeux qui faisait complètement craquer Elena.

"Tiens" dit-il "On va faire comme dans la tradition, d'accord?" dit-il en boutonnant une fleur à son corsage.

« Merci » sourit-elle enchantée « Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop l'idée d'aller à un bal de fin d'année mais-» commença Elena.

« Mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi, Elena » dit Damon en finissant sa phrase pendant qu'Elena soupirait de joie.

Il bougea très près d'elle. Trop près. Le cœur d'Elena s'accélèra et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Elle sentit ses mains se poser doucement sur ses hanches et elle entendit son propre gémissement sortirent de sa gorge juste avant de l'embrasser.

« Hmmm… oops » dit Elena en se détachant de lui. Elle essuya un peu de gloss qu'elle venait de lui mettre sur la bouche.

"Si je ne savais pas combien tu veux aller à ce bal, je t'arracherais cette jolie robe et…. enfin….. peut-être que je te montrerais ce que je te ferais plus tard ? » dit Damon en souriant en coin.

Elena repoussa le flot de désir qui s'abattait sur son corps « Tu sais… » dit-elle doucement « Je n'ai pas prit ma pillule »

« Je sais. Milo a dit un truc à propos de ça…..ou, ben en fait je vais faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit » répliqua Damon.

« Tu pense qu'on est vraiment prêt pour ça ? » demanda Elena à Damon.

« Je pense que je suis prêt » dit Damon en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je le suis aussi » répliqua t'elle en posant son front contre le sien.

"Damon" dit Elena dans un murmure "Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi…. Tu dois savoir ça »

Elle sentit Damon frissonner doucement contre elle « Je t'aime aussi, Elena. »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Damon fit de son mieux pour ne pas partir en courant; l'école avait été transformée en salle de bal. Un ciel de ballon avait été installé dans la salle de sport et une arche brillante avait été installée pour faire les photos officielles du bal.

« Viens on va se faire prendre en photo » dit Elena en entrainant Damon par la main.

« Vraiment ? » dit Damon, puis il se rappela que c'était le bal de fin d'année d'Elena, et que c'était important pour elle « Okay, allons-y »

« Magnifique » dit le photographe quand il les vit s'installer « Okay, gamin toi tu regarde ta cavalière et toi beautée, tu regarde l'objectif, okay ? 3,2,1 » *flash*

"C'est dans la boite. Vous êtes magnifique tout les 2" dit le photographe avant qu'Elena et Damon ne partent.

Ils rejoignirent les amis d'Elena.

« Bonnie, Caroline, vous êtes fabuleuses ! » s'ecria Elena.

« Toi aussi Elena » répliquèrent ses 2 amies.

« Tu dance ? » demanda Damon à Elena.

Alors que le couple s'élançait dans leur première dance de la soirée, Milo se sentait mal à l'aise « Alors… euh…. Tu veux danser ? » demanda t'il en tendant son bras vers Caroline.

Caroline sourit « Bien sur » dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Milo.

"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être venu avec moi, Milo » dit Caroline pendant qu'ils dansaient sur la piste.

« C'est normal » sourit Milo « As-tu parlé à Tyler ? »

Caroline soupira « Il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait seul et qu'il espérait pouvoir danser avec moi. »

« Ben c'est très encourageant tout ça » dit Milo en faisant tourner Caroline.

« Je pense que oui » dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Milo.

« Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse, Caroline ? » demanda Milo.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Alors où est le problème ? » insista Milo.

« C'est juste que….. nous sommes de 2 espèces différentes » répondit-elle « Comment ça pourrait marcher ? Sa mère me déteste, ma mère ne pense pas du bien de lui, et si ses dents entre en contact avec ma peau je suis litteralement morte…" soupira t'elle encore.

« Mais …. Vous vous aimez. Crois-moi, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin" dit Milo. « Regarde mes parents » dit Milo pendant que Caroline jetait un regard sur la piste pour voir Damon et Elena. Ils dansaient en se regardant dans les yeux, Damon lui parlait et Elena le dévorait du regard, luttant pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres.

« Ils sont de 2 espèces différentes. Mais ils s'aiment et je peux t'assurer que 19 ans plus tard, ils sont toujours pareils ».

Les yeux de Caroline se remplir de larmes « Mais comment puis-je savoir que ce sera pareil pour moi ? »

"Tu ne peux pas" répondit Milo simplement "Mais comment peux-tu le découvrir si tu n'essaye pas ? »

Caroline fit oui de la tête puis rigola « Quand es-tu devenu si clairvoyant ? »

« Oh tu sais. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses en presque 20 ans et ça m'a rendu malin » dit Milo en souriant.

La chanson se termina et Milo sentit une tape sur son épaule « Je suis désolé de vous déranger » dit Damon en prenant Caroline par la main « Elena veut danser avec son fils »

« Quand aurais-je encore cette opportunité ? » dit Elena en prenant Milo dans ses bras.

« C'est bien vrai » dit Milo en entrainant sa mère sur la piste.

« Aww » dit Caroline en commençant à danser avec Damon « Tu as fait du bon travail avec ce garçon Damon »

Damon sourit « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, je n'ai même pas commencé à m'occuper de lui. »

« Je sais mais tu sais ce que je veux dire, toi et Elena avaient vraiment bien éduqué Milo » dit Caroline.

« Ben merci » dit Damon « Donc….. Tyler Lockwood ne te lâche pas du regard. Sur ta droite… »

Caroline sursauta légèrement « Quoi, il nous regarde ? » dit-elle en se cachant contre l'épaule de Damon.

« Relax Barbie » dit Damon « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Oh, je sais pas vraiment » sourit-elle « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

"Tu es très belle" dit Damon doucement "Allez, va le voir"

Damon l'avait amené vers la droite, quand elle tourna la tête, elle se retrouva juste à côté de Tyler.

« Bon, je pense que j'ai vais aller me chercher un verre de punch » dit Damon et il poussa légèrement Caroline vers Tyler « Tyler tu peux prendre le relais ? » demanda Damon

"Je peux?" dit Tyler à Caroline.

« Bien sur » répondit-elle.

« Merci » chuchota Caroline à Damon, celui-ci fit oui de la tête et les laissa.

« Hey, je suis Tracey, tu veux danser ? » dit une jolie fille en robe rose à Damon alors qu'il s'approchait du bol de punch.

« Non, non pas vraiment » dit Damon en s'éloignant de la fille pour rejoindre Elena.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

"Alors, tu veux qu'on bouge de là?" dit une fille à Milo, en battant des cils.

« Ouai, pourquoi pas » répondit Milo « Attend moi ici, je reviens » Milo chercha des visages familiers du regard. Damon, Jeremy et Tyler étaient assis ensemble.

"Hey, je vais y aller" dit Milo en posant la main sur l'épaule de Damon.

« Sois à la maison pour 10h30 jeune homme » dit Damon en faisant semblant d'avoir de l'autorité.

« Ben en fait il est 11h moins 5 donc… » répliqua Milo.

« Du matin, je voulais dire » sourit Damon avant de jeter un œil vers la fille qui attendait son fils.

« Tu m'embarrasse là » dit Milo « Bon allez, bonne soirée les gars »

« Bye Milo » répondirent les 3 hommes en rigolant.

« Combien de temps elles vont encore danser » dit Jeremy en regardant Elena, Bonnie et Caroline qui semblaient s'éclater sur la piste de danse.

« J'en ai aucune idée »répliqua Tyler « Peut-être qu'on devrait déclencher l'alarme à incendie…. »

"Allez, on va aller boire un coup chez moi, y'a plein de lit alors n'ayez pas peur de vous mettre la tête à l'envers » dit Damon en se levant. « Allons nous-en d'ici »

Surprenant, les filles ne montrèrent pas de résistance à quitter la fête, alors Jeremy, Alaric et Bonnie montèrent dans la voiture de Damon pendant que Tyler et Caroline montèrent dans la voiture de Tyler.

De retour à la pension ils continuèrent la soirée. Elena mit de la musique et Damon servit des verres à tout le monde.

"Je me demande où sont Caroline et Tyler" dit Bonnie.

« Oh ils sont entrain de se garrer devant » dit Damon, ils le regardèrent tous et il ajouta « Vampire, vous vous souvenez ? »

Effectivement Tyler et Caroline passèrent la porte un instant plus tard, ils avaient apporter de la nourriture chinoise et de la bière.

Ils mangèrent tous en buvant un coup et ensuite s'installèrent dans le salon.

Caroline commença à faire la vaisselle et Elena la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Hey, t'embêtes pas avec ça, je le ferais demain » dit Elena.

« Tu es sûre ? ça ne me dérange pas » dit Caroline gaiement.

« J'en suis sûre….. donc….. toi et Tyler?" demanda Elena.

« On est à nouveau ensemble ! » s'écria Caroline en faisant un gros calin à Elena.

« Oui ! Enfin » dit Elena « C'est parfait »

« Je sais, je suis si heureuse » s'exclama Caroline.

« Allons les rejoindre » dit Elena

Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon elles croisèrent Alaric qui partait.

« Tu pars Alaric ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, j'ai suffisamment dépassé la limite élève/prof » dit-il en souriant « Amusez vous bien »

« Salut Ric » dit Damon en refermant la porte. Caroline partit avec Tyler peu de temps après. Il ne restait plus que Damon et Elena, enfin il restait Bonnie et Jeremy dans le salon.

« Enfin seul » dit Damon avant de l'embrasser.

« Je pense….. que c'est le moment ….. d'enlever… cette robe…." Dit Elena entre ses baisers.

"Hmm… besoin d'un coup de main?" dit Damon en levant un sourcil.

« Définitivement » dit Elena en levant ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Damon la regarda faire monter l'escalier et lui se rendit dans la salle à manger.

« On va se coucher » annonça Damon aux invités « Prenez la chambre que vous voulez…. Enfin si c'est pas déjà occupé….. et faites comme chez vous, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est chez moi. »

"Bonne nuit" répondirent les invités.

Damon se sentait nerveux en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce soir c'était LA nuit. Il allait lier son destin avec Elena. Ils allaient faire un bébé cette nuit serait le début de leur vie de couple.

Il trouva Elena assise au bord du lit. Quand il ferma la porte, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu m'aide ? » dit-elle en se tournant et en lui montrant la ferméture éclaire du dos de sa robe.

Damon s'avança vers elle mais au lieu de lui enlever sa robe, il l'embrassa sensuellement sur la nuque. Elena se tourna et l'embrassa passionnément, accrochant ses bras autour de son cou. Damon gémit dans sa bouche, il la poussa contre le mur. Il souleva sa robe révélant ses cuisses parfaites, il descendit sa petite culotte noire. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand il entra 2 doigts en elle, il commença un mouvement de va et vient avant de masser son clitoris.

« Oui ! » murmura Elena avant d'entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Damon pour un baiser profond, ses mains passèrent dans le pantalon de Damon afin d'atteindre son boxer.

Damon accélera le mouvement de ses doigts et Elena jouit une première fois.

Quand elle redescendit de son orgasme, ses jambes arrêtèrent de trembler. Elle s'attaqua aux vêtements de Damon, elle le déshabilla pendant que lui dézippait enfin la robe d'Elena. Elle admira pendant un instant le corps fort, magnifique et musclé de Damon, elle le poussa sur le lit. Elle retira doucement son soutien gorge et se carressa doucement les seins, elle regarda la réaction de Damon et vit son érection devenir de plus en plus grosse.

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir alors elle s'avança dans le lit jusqu'à lui et murmura à son oreille « Fais moi l'amour. »

Damon l'embrassa tout en s'allongeant sur elle. Il écarta les jambes d'Elena avec ses genous et guida son érection vers ses lèvres intimes. Ils gémirent tout 2 quand il la pénétra. Damon lui fit l'amour, doucement mais avec passion, elle ne tarda pas à crier de plaisir.

Damon se perdait dans le plaisir, il essayait de se retenir pendant qu'il sentait son vagin se resserer contre son membre. Il ralentit un peu et la positionna de façon à la pénétrer plus en profondeur. Il acceléra ses mouvements afin d'aller au plus profond d'elle. « Oui ! » s'écria t'elle quand Damon toucha son point G, les yeux d'Elena roulèrent presque dans leurs orbites.

« Oui ! Plus fort bébé ! Oh Damon!" gémit-elle alors qu'elle sentait la formidable sensation d'un orgasme qui augmentait.

« Oui ! Vas-y ! Oui…. Jouis pour moi Elena…." Cria Damon pendant qu'il atteignait encore et encore son point G.

« Je jouis ! » s'exclama Elena, pleurant presque de bonheur « Oh Damon »

Damon roula pour qu'Elena soit au dessus de lui. Elle frappa ses hanches fort contre lui.

« Ahh. Oui ! Oui ! » cria Damon avant de sucer les seins d'Elena. Elena continuait d'aller et venir sur son érection. Elle pouvait sentir son membre de plus en plus profond en elle.

« Je t'aime Damon » gémit-elle « jouis en moi »

« Je t'aime aussi. Oh Elena ! » souffla Damon sans retenir son orgasme et en se lachant complètement en elle.

"Oui. Jouis en moi Damon, comme ça" dit Elena en jouissant avec lui de toute ses forces. Elle retomba mollement contre son torse.

Ils étaient essouflés et épuisés comme s'ils venaient de revenir à la vie. Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient dire un mot, mais Elena était extrèmement satisfaite et Damon était aux anges. Cette nuit était spéciale. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse tant être amoureuse, elle n'avait jamais imaginer créer un bébé avec lui elle se colla encore plus contre Damon, heureuse que leur bébé ait été conçu dans un amour pur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda Elena en s'étirant dans le lit de Damon.

« Il est juste 5h du matin » grommela Damon, il s'assit dans le lit.

La chambre était éclairée par une faible lumière. Elena regarda Damon pendant un moment en silence. Il traçait doucement des petits ronds sur le ventre d'Elena avec son doigt. Son visage était heureux et relaxé, Elena commençait à s'habituer à le voir comme ça, il avait cet air de bonheur depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Elena était absolument certaine d'être enceinte, elle se sentait déjà différente. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour savoir et elle savait que tous les signes qu'elle ressentait devait faire parti de son imagination mais elle se sentait enceinte, tout simplement.

« ça chatouille » rigola Elena.

Damon bougea plus près d'elle et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Il embrassa son ventre et commença à tracer des lettres avec son doigt sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de lire les lettres qu'il écrivait.

« Je t'aime aussi" dit-elle, en passant les doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Damon.

« Alors…. » commença Damon en se relevant sur un bras et en la regardant en face « …. Comment allons-nous appeler le bébé…. Enfin s'il y en a bien un là-dedans….. je pense qu'il est là…. »

Elena rigola "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Son nom est Milo ! Et je pense aussi qu'il est là… »

Damon roula ses yeux « Allez Elena…. Milo dit qu'il s'appelle Milo…. Mais peut-être qu'en réalité on l'a appelé Giuseppe…. »

« Oh ouai ! » rigola Elena « C'est possible. Hmm….. Alors que pense tu de….. Alaric?"

"Pauvre gosse…. Je rigole, ne dis pas à Ric que j'ai dis ça…." Ajouta Damon « Et que pense tu de Wilfrid ? »

« Non, Sebastian ! » s'écria Elena.

« Félix…. Non…. Gaylord!" rigola Damon.

"Gaylord Salvatore…." Dit Elena "Je met une option sur celui-là."

« Demain on racontera à Milo qu'on veut l'appeler Gaylord Salvatore!" rigola Damon.

« Oh mon dieu, oui ! » s'éclata de rire Elena.

« Mais en vrai, j'aime 'Milo' »dit Damon.

« Ouai, moi aussi. Milo….. c'est un prénom courant dans ma famille" dit Elena.

« Je sais. Il me l'a dit » dit Damon en se souvenant de sa 1ère rencontre avec Milo « Et si on lui donnait 'Jeremy' en 2ème prénom ? »

« Aww, c'est gentil » dit Elena en soupirant « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas choisir un prénom courant chez les Salvatore ? »

« Hmmm…. Stefan ? » dit Damon "Non, on choisit Jeremy"

"J'adore" dit Elena en souriant.

« Tu es là, bébé ? » dit Damon en parlant au ventre d'Elena.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir » dit Elena.

« Peut être qu'on pourrait se reposer un peu ? » suggera Damon.

« Aww… j'espérais un peu qu'on ferait un replay de notre nuit… » sourit Elena avec un air suggestif.

« Oh vraiment ? Ben je suis sur que tu peux me persuader… » dit Damon avant qu'Elena ne se jette sur lui.

La lumière du jour passait à travers la fenêtre quand ils se réveillèrent.

« Il est 10h30 » dit Elena en baillant ?

« Petit déj ? » demanda Damon.

« Ouaip » dit Elena en se frottant les yeux et en s'étirant. Elle attrapa le t-shirt de Damon et le passa.

Damon s'habilla rapidement en jean et t shirt noir.

« A l'attaque ! » dit Elena en sautant sur Damon, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et encercla ses bras autour de son cou. Damon la porta ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine. Caroline et Bonnie étaient assises dans la cuisine avec Jeremy. Elles portaient toutes les 2 leurs robes de bal, ne ressemblant à plus rien de glamour avec leurs yeux couverts de maquillage qui avait coulé pendant leur sommeil. Jeremy portait un boxer et un t shirt.

« Bonjour » dit Elena depuis le dos de Damon. Il la posa sur le comptoir et elle le retint contre elle fermement.

« Tyler dort encore ? » demanda Damon en se servant un café.

« Ouai » dit Caroline en croquant dans une tartine.

« Combien de verres j'ai bu moi ? » se plaint Bonnie en posant sa tête sur la table.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

« Café ? » dit Damon en tendant une tasse à Elena.

« Non, j'aimerais mieux du thé » dit-elle en branchant la bouilloire.

Elle se fit son thé habituel et s'installa sur le comptoir.

Milo entra dans la cuisine « Salut tout le monde »

« T'as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda Damon en souriant.

« Ouai » dit Milo « Et toi ? Attend….. je veux pas savoir. Comment ça va avec Tyler?" dit-il à Caroline.

"Il dort à l'étage" rigola Caroline.

Milo la regarda de haut en bas et Elena rigola en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Elle posa le mug sur la table et s'éclaboussa avec son thé.

« Aie ! » s'exclama t'elle, en ressentant la brulure du thé.

Les bras de Damon l'entourèrent aussitôt. Les autre sursautèrent.

« Elena ! » s'écria Damon "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

« Mon corps brule ! » cria Elena, les mains sur son ventre.

Milo grogna « T'as mis de la verveine dans ton thé ? »

« Oui » dit Elena en pleurant.

Le visage de Damon se tordit d'angoisse « Comment tu te sens ? »

« ça commence à passer » pleura t'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Jeremy, le visage anxieux.

« Le thé m'a brulé » dit Milo.

« Quoi ? » dit Jeremy pendant que ses yeux s'agrandissaient « Tu es enceinte ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Caroline.

"Le bébé va bien?" s'écria Elena en regardant Damon.

« Je ne sais pas…. Milo ? » dit Damon inquiet.

"Ben ouai il va bien …. Je vais bien….." dit Milo en se corrigeant tout seul.

« Tu es sur ? » pleura Elena, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pendant qu'elle carressait son ventre.

« Je suis toujours là, non ? » sourit Milo « Ne t'inquiète pas maman….. Si quelque chose de mal était arrivé, je l'aurais senti. »

« Je suis desolée » pleura Elena contre le torse de Damon.

« Shh » dit-il en lui carressant le dos « Ne le sois pas…. C'était un accident. Milo va bien. »

"Elena tu es sûre que tu vas bien?" demanda Bonnie.

« Je me sens très bien » promit Elena en se calmant.

« Tu es enceinte ! » s'écria Caroline « Félicitations à vous 2 » cria t'elle en applaudissant.

« Wow » dit Milo « C'est complètement surréel. »

Tyler entra dans la cuisine au même moment « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda t'il.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

4 mois avaient passé depuis le bal de fin d'année, 4 mois depuis que Tyler s'était enfuis de la pension. Damon et Elena avaient vendu la mèche à propos des grossesses d'Elena et de Caroline, ils avaient annoncé la venue prochaine d'un véritable hybride, le bébé de Tyler et Caroline. Ils avaient tous réagit différemment. Caroline avait été sous le choc bien sur mais 10 minutes plus tard elle pleurait de joie, Elena savait combien Caroline voulait un bébé et combien elle avait été dévastée de devenir un vampire à cause de ça. Tyler, d'un autre côté, avait tourné en rond dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il digérait la nouvelle, il n'acceptait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. A la fin, il s'était enfui et les seules nouvelles de lui c'était qu'il voyageait en Californie pour s'eclaircir les idées.

Caroline prenait plutôt bien la chose. Elle et Elena étaient plus proches que jamais et Damon l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle et Elena attendaient la fin de l'année scolaire avec impatience personne ne savait pour leurs grossesses à part leurs amis les plus proches et elles s'étaient arrangées pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive, en portant des pulls larges par exemple.

Elena et Caroline avaient toutes les 2 rendez-vous pour l'échographie des 12 semaines. Damon tenait fermement la main d'Elena quand ils virent leur bébé pour la 1ère fois. Le médecin bougea l'échographe sur le ventre d'Elena.

« Voilà votre bébé » dit le médecin en souriant, tournant l'écran vers le couple.

« C'est lui » murmura Elena en regardant l'écran puis Damon qui souriait.

« … Ou elle… » ajouta le médecin « C'est trop tôt pour savoir. »

Damon sourit et Elena essaya de ne pas rire.

« Donc tout va bien ? » demanda Damon.

"Tout a l'air parfaitement normal…. Très bien en fait » dit le médecin. « Votre bébé semble vraiment fort. Il est très développé, regardez comme on le voit bien à l'écran. C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, et je me demande même si je ne vais pas demandé un second avis à un de mes collègues médecins, c'est vraiment incroyable…. »

Elena jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers Damon qui regardait déjà directement dans les yeux du médecins « Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire » dit Damon en hypnotisant le médecin.

Elle regarda le médecin et il répondit « Non… effectivement, ce n'est pas nécessaire », le médecin sembla confus pendant quelques secondes et il ajouta « Donc…. Vous voulez une photo ? »

Caroline demanda à Milo de l'accompagner pour son échographie.

Damon et Elena étaient à la pension quand ils arrivèrent. Ils regardaient un film, Elena était à moitié assoupie dans les bras de Damon.

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda Elena en voyant Milo arriver.

« Bien… » dit Milo d'un air embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Damon rapidement, il regarda Caroline qui restait étrangement silencieuse.

Milo tendit une enveloppe à Damon, celui-ci l'ouvrit rapidement et en sortit une photo.

« Oh ! » dit Damon doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena anxieuse. Elle arracha la photo des mains de Damon.

« Des jumeaux ? » s'exclama Elena. « Oh mon dieu ! Caroline!"

Il y eu alors des démonstrations de tendresse typiquement féminine quand Caroline et Elena tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Damon se leva et prit Caroline dans ses bras à son tour. « Est-ce que tu étais au courant de ça ? » demanda Damon à Milo par-dessus l'épaule de Caroline.

« Non » sourit Milo, « Je ne savais pas ».

« J'ai du mal à y croire » dit Caroline avec les yeux pleins de larme « C'est tout ce que je voulais ».

Elena se mordit les lèvres, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devait lui poser cette question mais elle le fit « Caro, à propos de Tyler…. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

Caroline soupira « Non, je ne lui dirais rien. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule il a été très clair avec moi en s'enfuyant. Ce sont_ mes_ bébés, je peux m'en occuper seule. »

« Tu ne seras pas seule » ajouta Damon.

Caroline dit « Wowww ! » et serra Damon contre elle avant de se mettre à pleurer contre son épaule.

« Oh » dit Damon, car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre « Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu es le mec le plus gentil de la terre Damon Salvatore j'arrive pas à croire qu'avant tu étais si con… »

« Shh » rigola Damon « Ne le dis à personne, j'ai une réputation à entretenir… »

Elena rigola et commença à pleurer elle aussi. Elle bougea et prit Caroline dans ses bras.

Milo semblait alarmé et regardait son père en se disant qu'il était content de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de 2 femmes enceintes.

« Les hormones. Désolée » dit Caroline en éclatant de rire avec Elena.

Quand elles se calmèrent enfin, Elena retourna dans les bras de Damon « Je t'aime » murmura t'elle dans son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi » souffla t'il en embrassant son front.

"Non vraiment. Je t'aime tellement. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu affronter ça sans toi…"

Damon se décolla un peu d'Elena et regarda droit dans ses yeux « ça sera pour toujours comme ça » dit-il en plaçant sa main sur le petit ventre d'Elena.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Elena passait une mauvaise journée. Elle tombait de sommeil et devait quand même aller à l'école. A presque 5 mois de grossesse, elle avait du mal à cacher son ventre. Il faisait froid dehors, donc elle portait des pulls larges. Elle portait aussi une longue veste pour tout camoufler. Elle arriva en retard à l'école. Heureusement elle avait 2 heures d'histoire avec Ric et celui-ci fit comme si il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en retard. Elle s'installa à côté de Bonnie comme d'habitude et sortit ses affaires. Avoir courut dans les couloirs lui avait donné chaud et elle se sentait encore plus épuisée. Alaric était entrain d'écrire les mots clés de son cours sur le tableau. Elena décida de se détendre un peu, elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège, au même instant la fille assise à côté d'elle se mit à rire.

« Elena, tu devrais faire un peu d'exercice, tu as vachement grossis ! »

Caroline s'étrangla à moitié et regarda tout autour d'elle. Bonnie lança un regard noir vers la fille.

Elena se mit à rougir violemment et tenta maladroitement de cacher son ventre. Ric s'arrêta de parler de sa leçon sur la Corée et la classe devint très silencieuse.

« Chéryl, tu es collée. Je te verrais après mon cours » dit Ric méchamment.

"Quoi?" rétorqua Chéryl "Mais Mr Saltzman j'ai un entrainement avec les pom pom girls après votre cours!"

« Et ben tu aurais dû y penser avant d'agresser verbalement un autre étudiant ! Tu seras collée après mon cours. » répliqua Ric.

Il continua sa leçon et Elena essaya de se concentrer et de prendre des notes. « Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Bonnie. Elena fit oui de la tête et se remit à prendre des notes .

« Quelle salope ! » dit Caroline pendant qu'elles se rendaient à leur cours de biologie « Je pourrais lui briser la nuque ! »

Elena essaya d'en rire « Combien de temps arriverons nous encore à garder ce secret ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Caroline « J'en ai ras le bol de porter des fringues larges et de tenir mon sac sur mon ventre. C'est ridicule ! »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait abandonner… » dit Elena « Ou…. Partir ? » ajouta t'elle de façon dramatique.

Caroline sursauta « Abandonner ? Non, pas moyen ! Je préférerais être transférée dans une autre école… c'est stupide, j'aimerais qu'on puisse le dire à tout le monde".

Elena soupira « Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. Pas tant qu'on ne saura pas qu'on est en sécurité. Klaus peut avoir des espions partout… »

« Je sais » répliqua tristement Caroline « Ben on a plus qu'à tenir une semaine et après ça sera les vacances de noël. »

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la matinée retentit et Elena se rendit jusqu'à son casier. Elle sourit en voyant un mec super sexy qui était nonchalemment appuyé contre son casier.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda t'elle en souriant et en regardant autour d'elle.

« Ben, un petit oiseau m'a dit que quelqu'un avait traité la mère de mon fils de 'grosse' donc je suis venu pour arracher les poumons de cette sale petite salope » répondit Damon en souriant.

« Ha-Ha » répliqua Elena de façon sarcastique.

"Donc, est-ce que tu vas te décider à abandonner cette journée de cours pour venir avec moi? » demanda Damon en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Je ne peux pas…." Dit Elena.

"Pourquoi pas? Allez viens…" dit Damon en lui prenant la main?

"Je….. ben…." Elle referma sa main sur celle de Damon "D'accord… allons-y. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Elena aperçut Milo assit à l'arrière de la voiture de Damon.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda t'elle.

« Road trip en famille" répliqua Damon. Des légers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber du ciel et Elena se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture.

« Hey » dit Milo.

"Salut" sourit Elena en regardant vers Milo "Tout ça me parait vraiment étrange »

« Fais moi confiance maman. Tu vas adorer. » sourit Milo.

Ils roulèrent pendant des kilomètres. La neige tombait fort et Elena demanda à Damon où ils allaient, celui-ci lui répondit ne pas s'inquiéter. Alors elle ne le fit pas.

Ils se garèrent dans un parking devant un bar pour manger quelque chose. Quand ils eurent mangé, Elena prit la main de Damon et ils reprirent tous les 3 la direction du parking. Ils marchaient dans la direction de la voiture mais Damon guida Elena plus loin « Par ici » dit-il.

Ils marchaient tous les 3 sous la neige, il faisait noir et Elena se demandait où ils pouvaient bien aller. Damon s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés devant un boite de pouvait entendre la musique derrière la porte.

« Bien…. » sourit Damon « Tu veux entrer ? »

Elena nageait en pleine confusion. Est-ce que Damon lui demandait bien d'entrer dans une boite de nuit…. alors qu'elle portait son enfant ?

Un couple passa devant eux et entrèrent en donnant des tickets. Elena regarda les affiches des concerts prévus dans la boite de nuit. Elle en trouva un avec la date du jour.

« Stateless ! » s'ecria t'elle. "Oh mon dieu, Damon!"

"Alors…. Tu veux entrer maintenant?" demanda t'il encore.

« Tu plaisante ? » rigola t'elle en le poussant.

"Billets?" demanda le videur.

"Vous venez de les regarder" dit Damon en regardant dans les yeux du videur.

« Oh, oui désolé » dit le videur, hypnotisé.

« Bien joué » rigola Milo. « Je ne voudrais vraiment pas rater ce concert. J'espère que ça te dérange pas, mais ce groupe n'existe plus de la où je viens »

« Ne sois pas idiot. C'est génial » souriant alors qu'elle réalisait que son groupe favori n'existait plus dans le futur.

Ils entrèrent dans la boite et avancèrent face à la scène.

« Recule d'un pas » dit Damon en hypnotisant toutes les personnes qui se trouvait trop près d'Elena.

Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la scène. Le groupe était juste devant eux et Elena ne pouvait détacher son sourire de son visage.

« Merci, Damon. C'est incroyable. C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin."

Damon se mit derrière elle, ses mains posées sur son petit ventre, la protégeant.

« De rien » dit-il en l'embrassant. Elena soupira d'aise, se collant contre Damon et sans savoir que la soirée s'annonçait encore mieux que ça.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Milo pensa que sa vie était vraiment étrange pendant qu'il regardait ses parents. Damon Salvatore, non, _Le Damon Salvatore_, le vampire fou et impulsif et Elena Gilbert, le double de Katherine Pierce, debout, enlacés entrain de regarder un concert. Damon se tenait derrière Elena, tenant de façon protectrice le ventre de sa femme où se trouvait son futur bébé, tout en bougeant sur la musique. Damon chantait les paroles dans les oreilles d'Elena et elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais, en tout cas plus que ce dont Milo se rappelait depuis ses 1er mois de grossesse. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Milo n'avait imaginé voyager dans le passé et rencontrer ses parents avant qu'ils soient un couple et maintenant ils commençaient leur vie ensemble. Juste à ce moment, il vit Elena se tourner vers Damon et lui murmurer un truc, il répondit un autre truc en retour et Elena se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Milo regarda ailleurs, bien sur ils étaient tout mignon et tout amoureux mais c'était quand même ses parents.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui et vit une fille qui lui souriait. Il lui sortit le sourire classique des Salvatore et elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Il laissa ses parents et se fraya un passage dans la foule.

« Hey » dit-il en la regardant les yeux brillant.

« Salut, je suis Lisa » dit-elle en souriant, elle avait de beaux yeux marrons avec de grands cils noirs.

"Milo" dit-il assez fort car la musique était assourdissante. « Tu es une fan de Stateless ? »

« Je le suis ! » rigola t'elle « Et toi ? »

« Ouai » dit Milo « J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai la chance de les voir, c'est vraiment une grande nuit. Et c'est encore mieux maintenant…. »

Elle rigola et mordit encore sa lèvre « Alors Milo…. Est-ce que je peux t'offrir une bière ? » demanda t'elle pleine d'espoir.

« Et pourquoi pas un petit déjeuner ? » sourit Milo.

Lisa cligna des yeux devant sa proposition « Est-ce que ça marche ça avec les filles d'habitude ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Ouai…. » dit Milo en souriant « ça marche »

« ça m'étonne pas » acquiesça t'elle « On sort d'ici ? »

Elena applaudissait comme une folle quand le groupe termina leur dernière chanson. Elle se tourna dans les bras de Damon et se retrouva face à lui.

« C'était incroyable. Merci encore » dit-elle en souriant.

Damon lui sourit en retour "De rien. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi »

« Je suis contente » dit Elena « Pourtant, Caroline et Bonnie vont être en colère, elles adorent Stateless…. »

Damon rigola « Oh c'est bien dommage mais je te voulais pour moi tout seul ce soir…. Blondie et la sorcière se feront une raison. C'est juste toi et moi…. »

"….et Milo" rigola Elena.

"Oh ouai, le pauvre gosse avait l'air si excité quand je lui ai dit, en plus j'avais peur qu'il appelle les services sociaux si je le laissais à la pension…" dit Damon.

Elena éclata de rire au fait que leur fils de 19 ans puisse faire un truc pareil.

"Et comment il aurait expliqué ça? 'Bonjour c'est la protection de l'enfance ? Oui, mon père vampire et ma mère qui a techniquement 1 an de moins que moi m'ont laissé seul à la maison pour partir en road trip sans moi… » dit Elena.

Damon considéra ce qu'elle venait de dire « Oh ouai…. J'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Elena sourit « D'ailleurs….. où est Milo ? » dit-elle en regardant autour.

« Il est sorti il y a une demi heure avec une jolie brunette… » sourit Damon.

Elena leva un sourcil « Oh vraiment. Tel père tel fils, hein ? »

Damon fit semblant d'être vexé « Hey ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour _une_ jolie brunette…. Et elle est juste devant moi. »

Ils quittèrent la boite de nuit et marchèrent sous la neige.

Elena tremblaient, elle ressera sa veste autour d'elle en frissonnant.

« Tiens » dit Damon en otant sa veste en cuir et en la posant sur les épaules d'Elena.

« Merci » sourit-elle en se glissant dans la veste. Elle se serra dedans et eut l'eau à la bouche en sentant l'odeur de la veste, l'odeur de Damon.

"ça te va bien" dit Damon.

« ça te va mieux à toi » sourit Elena en serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Allons marcher » dit Damon en l'entrainant sous la neige.

« Okay » sourit-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé seul, pas de Caroline, pas de Milo, pas de Jeremy. Juste eux 2, Damon et Elena.

Ils marchèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que la neige craquait sous leurs pas.

Ils arrivèrent vers une clairière calme entourée par des arbres, il faisait noir mais la lune éclairait la neige qui recouvrait les branches. La neige tombait doucement et Elena soupira à la beauté du paysage.

"Viens on fait un anges de neige" dit Elena en se baissant pour attraper la neige.

« Ou un diable de neige, pour changer » rigola Damon.

« Allez ! » rigola Elena en le tirant par le bras.

Elle s'allongea dans la neige et bougea ses bras et ses jambes pour dessiner un ange dans la neige.

"C'est une soirée parfaite" dit Elena en restant allongée dans la neige.

« Je sais » acquiesça t'il doucement.

"Elena Gilbert" dit Damon.

"Damon Salvatore" se moqua Elena.

« » répéta Damon.

Elena jeta un œil vers Damon et se releva rapidement.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle trouva Damon à genou dans la neige.

"Je sais déjà qu'entre nous c'est pour toujours mais…" commença t'il sérieusement "Mais je suis complètement dingue amoureux de toi, Elena….. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Elena resta silencieuse, immobile, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes « Oui ! » s'exclama t'elle « Je t'aime tellement », elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent tout les 2 dans la neige.

Elena l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'elle ressentait, et Damon carressait doucement sa joue.

Elena se releva soudain « WOW ! » dit-elle, elle posa les mains sur son ventre.

Les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent quand Elena lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Tu as senti ça ? » s'exclama t'elle.

Le bébé tapa encore une fois « Ouai je sens » dit Damon ébahi.

"C'est notre bébé" dit Elena les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

« Wow » répondit Damon qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à part poser ses 2 mains sur le ventre d'Elena.

« Je pense qu'il s'est rendormi » dit Elena en s'apercevant qu'elle ne le sentait plus bouger.

« Ouai » acquiesça Damon. « C'est tout à fait Milo là-dedans. C'est incroyable."

Elena se releva.

« Tu as l'air gelée. » dit Damon « Allons à l'hotel »

« Hotel ? » demanda Elena étonnée.

« Ouai » dit Damon « Tu pensais qu'on allait rentrer tout de suite ? »

"Ben oui" dit Elena en commençant à marcher.

« Oh attend » dit Damon en mettant la main dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir une petite boite noire « Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir de ceci ? »

Il ouvrit la boite et Elena eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit la magnifique bague qu'elle contenait. Elle était unique, pas une bague classique avec un diamant mais une bague en or blanc avec une pierre violette entourée de rubis mélangé à des petits diamant. C'était la plus jolie bague qu'elle ait vu de sa vie.

« Damon…. Je l'adore » dit-elle avec la voix pleine d'émotion.

Damon la sortit de la boite et lui passa à la main gauche.

« Elle te va parfaitement » sourit-il.

« Comment connaissais tu la taille de mon doigt ? »sourit-elle.

« Jeremy m'a aidé. » confessa Damon.

"Jeremy est au courant?" sursauta t'elle.

« Ben oui, je lui ai demandé avant, c'est normal non ? » dit Damon.

« Oui c'est normal » sourit Elena, levant sa main devant elle et admirant sa bague de fiançaille.

« C'était vraiment une nuit parfaite » dit Elena.

« Bien, parce que tu le mérite » dit Damon avant de l'embrasser encore.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis qu'Elena avait accepté d'épouser Damon. Caroline et Elena n'allaient plus à école car c'était devenu trop difficile de cacher leurs grossesses. Caroline vivait toujours chez elle avec Liz, celle-ci était enchantée de devenir grand-mère bien qu'elle savait que Caroline devrait déménager à la pension afin d'avoir toute la protection nécessaire contre Klaus. Les grossesses de Caroline et Elena se passaient bien, Elena avait souvent le blues mais c'était normal avec les hormones, et Damon était toujours là pour la calmer.

"Damon?" appela Elena pendant qu'une grosse larme roulait sur sa joue "Damon!"

En une seconde Damon fut à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il doucement en la regardant.

« Je n'arrive pas à remonter le zip, aide moi » pleura t'elle.

Damon essaya de rester calme « Oh… okay, voyons voir ». Il était surpris de voir Elena pleurer devant le grand miroir de leur chambre. Elle portait une petite robe une qui lui allait comme un gant avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte. Il se mit derrière elle et regarda le dos de la robe. Il n'arriverait jamais à fermer le zip.

« Elena » dit Damon prudemment « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais fermer le zip… »

« Essaye ! » s'écria t'elle « Je veux porter cette robe »

Usant de toute sa force il essaya de remonter le zip, Elena était pratiquement soulevée du sol par sa force.

« ça ne veut pas se fermer, n'est ce pas ? » pleura t'elle.

Damon passa ses mains gentiment sur les bras d'Elena « Non, désolé »

Elena commença à sangloter « _Rien_ ne me va. Je voulais juste porter une jolie robe »

"C'est normal, Elena" dit Damon pour la raisonner "Tu es pratiquement enceinte de 8 mois maintenant".

Elena soupira et laissa tomber la robe elle se retrouva en sous vêtements. Elle attrapa la robe et la balança à travers la pièce et elle se mit assise au bord du lit.

« C'est ta faute » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Damon se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire « Pardon ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Elena le regarda « J'ai dit… » répéta t'elle plus fort « Que _ça_ (elle pointa son ventre du doigt) c'est _ta_ faute ! »

"Oui Elena, et moi qui pensait que tu étais avec moi le jour où on l'a conçu!" dit Damon de façon sarcastique.

« Ne me rend pas coupable, Damon Salvatore. Tu as eu exactement ce que tu voulais ! » s'écria t'elle dans un début de furie hormonale.

Damon ne répondit pas. Il reconnaissait la colère causée par les hormones, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et il se considérait même comme chanceux par rapport à ce que vivait Liz avec la grossesse de Caroline. « Elena, tu es fatiguée…. Repose toi, je vais t'amener un truc à boire. »

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée" cracha t'elle "Admet-le Damon; c'était exactement ce que tu voulais de moi"

« Et qu'est ce que je voulais de toi ? » répliqua t'il en se retenant de la traiter de folle.

« Tu voulais me _foutre en cloque_ ! Tu voulais que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi ! Aujourd'hui et pour toujours ! »cracha t'elle.

"Dans ta bouche on dirait que c'est une mauvaise chose!"dit-il en essayant de garder son calme; elle avait raison pourtant, il aimait le fait qu'ils soient liés pour toujours, qu'ils soient une famille.

Elena se leva du lit et marcha vers lui « Tu es content de toi ? » dit-il doucement. Elle prit sa main « Tu es content de me voir avec un ventre énorme ? » dit-elle en posant la main de Damon sur son ventre « Tu es content de ce que tu as fait de moi ? » dit-elle en prenant la main de Damon et en la posant sur son sein « Tu es content de voir que mes seins sont énormes ? » dit-elle pendant que Damon, incapable de résister, pressa son autre main sur son autre sein.

Elena grogna de plaisir quand il pressa un peu ses seins. Damon détacha son soutien gorge et commença à lécher ses seins. Elle passa rapidement la main dans le pantalon de Damon et carressa sauvagement son érection, Damon gémit de plaisir.

« Je pari que tu aimes le fait que je sois si excitée depuis que je suis enceinte » murmura t'elle en commençant un va et vient avec sa main sur le membre dur de Damon.

En un flash Damon posa Elena sur le lit, il descendit le zip de son pantalon, il ouvrit les jambes d'Elena et la pénétra rapidement.

« Oui ! » cria Elena pendant qu'il donnait des coups de rein violent qui touchaient à chaque fois son point G « Oh bébé, plus fort »

Damon était plus que satisfait de la rendre heureuse et il lui donna rapidement un orgasme.

« Damon ! » cria t'elle en jouissant avec force.

"Ah. Ah! Elena!" grogna Damon en jouissant en elle et en se calmant. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tout les 2 allongés sur le lit, à bout de souffle et en transpiration, Damon l'embrassa passionnément pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et combien il avait envie d'elle.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Elena se couvrit le visage avec sa main.

« Quoi ? » dit Damon en enlevant la main d'Elena de sur son visage.

« Damon, je suis désolée » dit-elle « Je suis tellement embarrassée »

Damon sourit "Ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Non, j'ai été horrible » dit-elle « Tu ne mérite pas ça, je me sens juste si grosse et écoeurante et je suis tout le temps excitée… »

« Premièrement, tu n'es pas grosse tu es enceinte » dit Damon « Deuxièmement tu es toujours aussi sexy pour moi, Elena, j'ai du mal à ne pas te regarder et j'ai encore plus de mal à ne pas te toucher »

Elle sourit, les yeux brillant de larmes "Tu es sur de toujours vouloir m'épouser?"

« Ne soit pas ridicule. J'ai hâte d'être ton mari » confirma t'il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il sentit la peau d'Elena frissonner sous ses baisers "Damon… tu recommence à m'exciter sérieusement là….. tu pourrais me soulager un peu ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras » dit-il en souriant et en se repositionnant entre ses jambes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle se mit assise rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit. Caroline était endormie à côté d'elle. La télé était allumée et le menu d'un DVD tournait en boucle, Elena ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi, elle était tout le temps fatiguée ces derniers jours mais elle devait être en forme car elle devait accoucher dans quelques jours.

Elena manoeuvra pour sortir du lit, ce qui n'était pas facile avec son ventre énorme, en plus elle ne voulait pas réveiller Caroline qui, elle aussi, avait besoin de repos. Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre de Damon et descendit les escaliers. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait 2h10 du matin et Elena se demandait où pouvait être Damon. Elle vit de la lumière qui venait du salon donc elle y entra.

Damon la vit approcher et sourit « hey, belle endormie »

« Hey » répondit Elena, son cœur se serra d'émotion quand elle le vit. Damon était allongé sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Ses jambes étaient croisées et bien calées sur le bord du canapé. Il tenait dans ses bras un minuscule bébé entouré d'une couverture rose et blanche.

Elena s'installa près de lui et dit « Bonjour bébé » en carressant doucement la joue de la petite fille.

"Est-ce que Caroline dort encore?" demanda Damon.

« Oui, elle est épuisée » dit Elena sans quitter des yeux le bébé.

« Bien » sourit Damon « Parce maman a besoin de beaucoup se reposer pour s'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas Eliza ? » dit Damon au bébé qui agrippait son doigt.

Elena sourit et se pencha vers un couffin qui était juste à côté de Damon. Elle se pencha et en sortit le petit Noah qui dormait. Elle carressa doucement son front. Caroline avait donné naissance à ses jumeaux 6 jours auparavant. Elle vivait maintenant à la pension avec Damon et Elena. Liz, dont le prénom avait largement inspiré celui d'Eliza, venait les voir tout les jours pour les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Damon en prenant Eliza contre sa poitrine avant de se mettre debout.

« Je me sens bien » dit Elena « Juste nerveuse et impatiente en même temps. »

Damon rigola pendant qu'il reposait Eliza à côté de son frère dans le couffin. Il prit Elena dans ses bras « Moi aussi. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là… même si techniquement il est déjà là…. Endormi dans la chambre d'ami, mais bon tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Bébé_ Milo…. Et pas Milo qui a 19 ans. »

Elena grimaça "ça va être étrange pour lui. Dans quelques jours il va se voir bébé »

« Ouai » admit Damon « ça va être vraiment étrange. »

Damon passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Elena et elle se colla à lui. Elle soupira d'aise avant de l'embrasser. Comme d'habitude la tête d'Elena s'étourdit en respirant l'odeur de Damon, elle essaya de s'approcher encore plus de lui mais un gros ventre l'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas en rester là, alors elle le poussa sur le canapé et se mit assise sur lui, elle l'embrassa comme une desespérée. Dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, ils grognèrent à l'unission. Elle passa ses mains sous son t shirt et parcourut ses abdos et ses pectoraux. Elle allait lui enlever son t shirt quand une douleur intense dans le dos l'a coupa dans son élan.

Elle grimaça de douleur et se tendit mais la douleur ne la quitta pas.

« Hey…. Tu vas bien ? » dit-il avec des yeux inquiets.

« Ouai » dit-elle en s'attaquant de nouveau à son t shirt « Juste une crampe »

« Oh vraiment » dit Damon en roulant les yeux et en repoussant doucement les mains d'Elena de son t shirt « Depuis quand as-tu ces 'crampes' ? »

Elena soupira « ummm…. J'en ai eu plus tôt quand je regardais la télé mais ça va. Celle-ci m'a fait un peu plus mal que les autres » admit-elle.

Damon rigola « Donc…. Tu pense que c'est quoi ? »demanda t'il.

« Est-ce que je pense que le bébé arrive ? » demanda Elena « J'en sais rien…. Je n'ai jamais accouché avant » plaisanta t'elle.

« Okay » sourit Damon « Bon assied toi et on va compter la fréquence de ces crampes ».

Elena fit la mou « Aww, c'est clairement pas aussi drôle que ce que j'avais prévu »

Il était près de 4h du matin quand Damon prit le sac qu'Elena avait préparé pour la maternité et le mit dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Caroline tenait Elena dans ses bras et lui souhaitait bonne chance, ensuite elle fit un calin à Damon « Je vous aime tous les 2 » pleura t'elle pendant que Damon aidait Elena à s'installer dans la voiture.

« On t'aime aussi, Caro ! » cria Elena avant que Damon ne ferme la porte.

« Appelle moi et donne moi des nouvelles ! » cria Caroline à Damon.

« Je le ferais » dit-il en souriant avant de démarrer la voiture « Ne réveille pas Milo, dit lui juste qu'on l'appelera » cria Damon par la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Okay » répondit Caroline.

Elena souffrait en silence dans la voiture car ses contractions étaient de plus en plus forte. Elle attrapa la main de Damon et la serra très fort. Damon la regardait inquiet.

« Okay » dit Elena en respirant avec difficulté « Celle-ci était encore plus forte que celles d'avant »

« Tu te débrouille bien » lui assura Damon en accelérant pour arriver le plus vite possible à la maternité.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Elena se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Elle ferma les yeux, le soulagement qu'elle ressentait effaçait toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait enduré. Elle sentit les mains de Damon lui carresser le front, ses lèvres pressées contre sa joue. « Tu l'as fait, Elena » murmura t'il.

« Voici votre bébé » dit la sage femme en plaçant le minuscule bébé contre la poitrine d'Elena. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle vit bébé Milo pour la 1ère fois. Même couvert de sang elle pensa qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Laissez moi le nettoyer un peu » dit la sage femme en le prenant avec elle.

Elena regarda Damon, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et elle sentait ses propres larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« On l'a fait » dit-elle en prenant sa main.

« Merci Elena » dit Damon « De m'avoir tant donné. Tu es juste…. Parfaite. Je t'aime comme un fou"

"Je t'aime aussi" sourit-elle "Tu es papa!" rigola t'elle en se sentant submergée par la joie.

« Ouai » dit Damon en rigolant aussi « Et tu es une maman »

Elena se calma un peu.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Damon inquiet pour elle.

« Umm, un peu en vrac » confessa Elena et Damon grimaça, il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Elena et la massa doucement.

« Je viens vous rafraichir un peu » dit la sage femme à Elena en entrant dans la chambre.

« Où est Milo ? » demanda Elena.

« Il va bien. Il sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Le médecin l'ausculte, il doit le mesurer, le peser, voir si tout va bien, on va le laver et l'habiller, ensuite il sera prêt pour la tétée » répondit la sage-femme. « Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente ou rejoindre le médecin qui s'occupe de votre bébé » dit la sage femme à Damon.

« Je vais voir le bébé » dit Damon à Elena qui souriait « Je te vois tout à l'heure » dit-il en embrassant Elena il sortit rejoindre son fils.

« Je suis très impressionnée » dit une des infirmières qui s'occupait de Milo. Elle était âgée, un peu enrobée mais elle avait un visage gentil « Vous semblez vraiment doué pour donner le bain et habiller un nouveau né. D'habitude les jeunes papas mettent plus d'une heure à habiller correctement leurs bébés, ils ont tendances à mettre les jambes dans les bras et l'inverse ! » rigola t'elle.

« Une de nos très bonne amie à accouché la semaine dernière » répondit Damon « Donc je me suis entrainé » admit Damon en boutonnant le derrière de la grenouillère du bébé.

« C'est rafraichissant de vous voir tous les 2, vous savez » dit l'infirmière soudainement « Vous êtes si jeune tout les 2 pour avoir un bébé (Damon dut se retenir de ne pas sourire) mais je peux voir que vous êtes vraiment attaché l'un à l'autre et à ce petit bonhomme. Malheureusement d'habitude, les jeunes femmes si jeune qui accouchent se retrouve bien seul, il n'y a pas de papa pour se réjouir de la naissance avec elles. »

Damon sourit et acquiesça "Ouai ben celui-ci…." Commença t'il en prenant son bébé contre son torse « il a été plus que desiré »

« Il va devenir un magnifique garçon » ajouta l'infirmière « S'il ressemble à son père…. »

Damon rigola et leva un sourcil « Oh Eve » dit-il en lisant son badge « Vous me chariez ? Ah si j'avais 20 ans de plus… »

Il entendit son cœur s'accelérer et elle rougit « …et bien je serais encore assez vieille pour être votre mère » sourit-elle et Damon pensa qu'elle devait se sentir flattée.

"Allez, ramenez donc ce petit homme à sa maman" dit l'infirmière sans cesser de sourire.

A la pension Milo descendit les escaliers encore à moitié endormi. Il portait un bas de pyjama et pas de t shirt. Il vit Liz rougit un peu pendant qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour » dit-elle pendant qu'elle berçait bébé Noah.

« Salut » grommela t'il « Ugh, j'ai besoin de café »

« Je t'en fais un » offrit Liz gentiment en lui donnant Noah à porter.

« Merci Liz » sourit Milo « Hey petit mec » dit Milo en soulevant Noah dans les airs.

« Hey, mais où sont-il tous passé ? » demanda Milo.

« Oh » dit Liz en posant une tasse de café fumante devant Milo « Bien euh…. en fait… ta mère… »

« TU ES UN GARCON ! » s'ecria Caroline en courant dans la cuisine avec sa fille sous un bras et le téléphone dans l'autre "C'était Damon au téléphone!"

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Milo. « Maman a eu le bébé…. a eu…..moi ? »

"Oui!" cria Caroline "Et ils vont bien tous les 2!"

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? »Dit Milo en se levant et en redonnant Noah à Liz « Je dois aller à la maternité tout de suite….. Qui a déjà eu l'opportunité de se voir le 1er jour de sa vie ? »

Rapidement Milo marchait dans les couloirs de la maternité en tenant dans sa main un chat en peluche. Il arriva dans un couloir et vit Damon devant une machine à café.

« Papa » appela Milo.

« Hey » dit Damon du fond du couloir il jeta sa tasse vide de café et se dirigea vers son fils. Damon le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros calin, Milo en était ravi et lui rendit son accolade.

« Donc tu es né. Tu es tout mignon. Prêt à te rencontrer?" demanda Damon en marchant.

« Je ne suis pas tout mignon, je suis classe et canon » sourir Milo.

« Un bébé canon ? » plaisanta Damon « Nan, t'es juste trop mignon ». Damon ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre et y entra. Milo le suivit, il se sentait nerveux. Il vit Elena allongée dans le lit et berçant un bébé…. _bébé Milo_. Elle semblait fatiguée mais heureuse. Son sourire était presque victorieux quand elle le vit entrer dans la chambre.

« Hey maman, félicitation d'avoir donné naissance….. à moi ! » rigola Milo.

« Salut Milo. Merci!" sourit-elle "Qu'est ce que tu as apporté?" demanda t'elle en regardant la main de Milo.

« Oh » dit Milo en levant le chat en peluche « Ben c'est Mr Chat. C'était mon doudou préféré quand j'étais petit, je l'ai amené avec moi quand j'ai voyagé dans le temps. »

« Oh laisse moi voir » dit Elena « Wow » ajouta t'elle en regardant le vieux doudou.

« Mr Chat ? » se moqua Damon.

« Oui » dit Milo un peu gêné « Il est très important pour moi, et toi papa tu as du le sauver une fois au zoo quand je l'avais fait tomber dans la cage des lions, quand j'avais 6 ans » ajouta Milo.

« Oh non. Pauvre Mr Chat » rigola Elena en prenant la peluche et en la posant à côté du bébé.

« Est-ce que tu veux le porter ? Enfin toi… » dit Elena.

« Okay » répliqua Milo pendant que Damon prenait le bébé et le posait doucement dans les bras de Milo. Damon s'installa dans le lit à côté d'Elena et elle se cala contre lui.

« Wow. Je suis mignon » rigola Milo en regardant le bébé qui dormait dans la couverture « C'est carrément étrange »

« ça tu peux le dire" dit Damon en embrassant le front d'Elena.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Milo tournait en rond dans le salon de la pension Salvatore, il était agité.

« Fais le taire » cracha t'il.

« J'essaye figure toi ! » répondit rageusement Damon.

« Rien ne marche » dit Ric « On devrait essayer une autre stratégie »

« S'te plait » supplia Milo « fais le arrêter. »

Damon se leva du canapé et prit le bébé qui hurlait des bras d'Alaric « C'est ton tour » dit-il en tendant le bébé à Milo.

« Okay bébé….shhh. » dit Milo.

« Fais ce truc avec tes genous Alaric ! » dit Milo en lui donnant le bébé « ça a marché la dernière fois »

Alaric prit le bébé sur ses genous et commença à le bercer, c'était embarrassant pour lui de passer pour un idiot devant Damon et Milo, mais il était prêt à tout essayer. Bébé Milo hésita, il y eu un moment de silence royal, puis il toussa un peu et recommença à hurler.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait réveiller maman ? » suggéra Milo.

« Non » dit Damon fermement « Laisse la se reposer. Allez, il est juste un peu grognon, on peut gérer ça… »

« Le livre ! » dit Milo en se rappelant le livre de Caroline 'maman et bébé' guide pour bébé.

« Okay… » dit-il en tournant les pages « Alors. Le livre dit qu'on doit enrouler le bébé…. moi….enfin on s'en fout…. dans une couverture. Très légèrement, il faut pas serrer."

« Et qu'est ce que ça va changer ? » demanda Alaric pendant qu'il enroulait une couverture, que Damon venait juste de poser sur le canapé, autour du bébé.

« Ben apparemment, ça le ferait se sentir en sécurité, comme s'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère…. Enfin apparemment… »

Alaric prit le bébé dans ses bras, tout enroulé dans la couverture mais il continua à hurler.

"Non…. Il est toujours aussi en colère" dit Alaric d'un air contris.

« Okay…. Quoi d'autre. Oh…. Okay….. enlève ton t shirt!" dit Milo en lisant le livre.

« Quoi ? Non ! » dit Alaric.

"Dans le livre, ils disent que le contact peau à peau est rassurant…. Il sentira les battements de ton cœur et il se calmera ! » protesta Milo.

« Okay…. Mais ça c'est pour papa… » dit Alaric en regardant Damon.

Damon roula ses yeux et enleva rapidement son t shirt noir. Alaric deshabilla le bébé et le laissa juste avec sa couche. Damon s'installa dans le canapé et prit son fils contre son torse. Le bébé se calma de suite, le silence résonnait enfin dans la pièce.

« Merci mon dieu ! » murmura Milo « Il a fini par la fermer »

« Hey » dit Damon « C'est toi ce petit pleureur, tu devrais même pas te plaindre »

Alaric rigola doucement car Milo ne savait pas quoi répondre au commentaire de Damon.

« C'est complètement surréel » murmura Alaric « Si on m'avait dit ça i an…. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru »

« Pareil mon pote » acquiesça Damon à voix basse, pendant qu'il carressait le dos de son fils doucement.

Ils discutèrent à voix basses pendant un moment et le bébé s'endormit.

« Comment ça s'est passé quand Caroline et Liz ont apprit la nouvelle à Mr Forbes ? » demanda Ric.

« Ben ça a été » répondit Damon « Il a été un peu choqué d'être déjà grand père, mais elles ont décidé de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, donc ça doit aller. »

« Pas de nouvelles de Tyler ? » demanda Alaric.

"Nope" répondit Milo "Rien"

"Quel con" dit Alaric pendant que les 2 autres acquiesçaient de la tête.

« Bonnie pensait à faire un sort de localisation » dit Damon « Elle veut le trouver et lui parler pour le faire revenir à la réalité. »

« Tu pense que ça marchera ? » demanda Milo à son père.

Damon soupira « ça risque rien d'essayer, non ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un bruit étrange qui venait du fond de la maison. Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Alaric.

« J'en ai aucune idée » dit Damon.

"Maman dort en haut, non?" dit Milo « Donc c'est pas elle… »

Ils entendirent tout à coup des bruits de pas approcher. Ils se levèrent tous et Damon se recula avec le bébé dans les bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se tendirent tous quand ils virent qui était devant eux.

« Salut mon frère » dit Stefan « Donc je vois que ce que j'ai entendu est vrai. Il y a un bébé…. »


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

"C'est quoi ça?" dit Stefan en souriant et en se balladant dans le salon "Pas de commentaires acerbes du grand Damon Salvatore? Peut être que je me suis trompé de maison ? » demanda Stefan en se moquant.

Milo et Alaric regardaient tout les 2 vers Damon qui ne bougeait pas mais qui serrait son fils endormi contre son torse.

« Vraiment mon frère » sourit Stefan « ça fait… plus d'1 an maintenant et tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? »

« Putain mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? » cracha Damon.

"Ben c'est évident non?" dit Stefan en faisant un signe de tête vers le bébé « Tu protège un bébé hybride et …. Klaus préférerait que…. tu ne le fasses pas. »

"Il n'est pas un hybride" dit Alaric rapidement "C'est juste un bébé"

« Juste un bébé ? Avec une mère vampire et un père loup-garou ? Je ne pense pas… en parlant de vampire, où est maman? Je me demande si elle veut donner le bonjour à Tyler, parce que lui il se demande ce qu'il est advenu de son petit chiot ». dit Stefan en souriant comme un fou.

« Vous avez Tyler ? » souffla Alaric.

« Il n'est pas un hybride et il n'est pas le bébé de Caroline » dit Damon fermement en ignorant la question d'Alaric « Tu devrais partir. Maintenant »

« Il n'est pas le bébé de Caroline, hein ? » dit Stefan en levant un sourcil "Alors à qui est…. ce bébé? Il est bien à quelqu'un ? Ou alors…. tu gardes des enfants maintenant?"

"C'est le bébé d'Elena" dit Damon sincèrement.

« Elena ? » dit Stefan en rigolant « Elena…. Gilbert ? »

« Combien d'Elena est-ce que tu connais ? » cracha Damon.

« Je ne te crois pas » répondit Stefan sérieusement.

« Tu devrais le croire » dit Alaric « C'est la vérité »

« Oh…alors qui est l'heureux papa ? » demanda Stefan en souriant.

« Ben c'est évident…. » dit Damon en souriant et en se moquant de lui.

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandirent subitement « Quoi ? C'est toi ? »

« Félicitations, tu es tonton ! » annonça Damon de façon sarcastique.

« Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas procréer » dit Stefan confus.

"Ouai – mais pour Caroline alors? C'est une vampire et tu pensais il y a un instant que ce bébé était le sien ! » répliqua Damon.

« Oui, parce que le sorcier de Klaus lui a dit….. » commença Stefan.

"Marcus…..le sorcier…." Dit Alaric.

Stefan resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes "Comment es-tu au courant pour Marcus?"

« On en sait plus que ce que tu crois, mon frère » dit Damon « Le sort qu'il a lancé….. ouai c'était pour Tyler et Caroline…. mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble à ce moment-là. Moi et Elena par contre…. » confessa t'il.

Stefan croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine « Je ne te crois toujours pas, ça n'a pas de sens »

« Ben c'est la vérité pourtant » dit Damon en regardant franchement Stefan dans les yeux et en lui mentant sur Caroline et Tyler « N'est ce pas Milo ? »

Milo s'avança d'un pas vers Stefan. Stefan ne l'avait même pas remarqué car il n'avait d'yeux que pour le bébé.

« Putain mais t'es qui toi ? » dit Stefan.

« Je suis ton neveu » sourit Milo « Je te serrerais bien la main mais apparemment tu es venu pour tous nous tuer donc… »

« Je suis désolé… j'ai pensé que le bébé était ton fils Damon…. » dit Stefan en remuant la tête car il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Oh oui c'est mon fils et Milo aussi » rigola Damon « Tu vois Milo est venu du futur, il est venu nous prévenir pour l'erreur d'identité que Klaus allait faire, blah blah blah, c'est une longue histoire Stef et il est tard, donc pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Klaus et tu pourrais lui dire que le sort de son sorcier s'est trompé de cible. »

"Damon, c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendu" dit Stefan en rigolant "Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire cette histoire?"

« Oh bon dieu, Stefan » cracha Alaric « Regarde Milo, regarde Damon, comment peux-tu nier la ressemblance ? »

Stefan recula d'effroi quand il observa Milo. Il ne pouvait que remarquer les similitudes.

« C'est la vérité » dit Milo en insistant « Je peux disparaitre devant toi maintenant pour te le prouver ? »

« D'accord » dit Stefan en souriant « Je vais tester ton bluff. Vas-y, 'disparait' »

Milo sourit « Okay, mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai besoin de mes ingrédients… Ric tu peux aller me les chercher?"

Alaric regarda entre Stefan et Damon "Vas-y Ric" dit Stefan "Moi et Damon allons très bien gérer le fait de se retrouver seul pour un moment"

Damon acquiesça de la tête vers Alaric et celui-ci partit chercher les affaires de Milo. Il allait monter à l'étage quand il vit que Milo lui faisait des grands signes depuis la cuisine.

Milo ferma la porte derrière eux. « Shh. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais prendre le bébé et l'amener avec moi dans le futur, il sera en sécurité là-bas vous 2 vous devrez convaincre Stefan qu'il n'y a pas d'autres bébés et que je ne suis pas une menace pour Klaus. Je serais de retour dans 24 ? » murmura Milo pour que Stefan ne puisse pas entendre.

Alaric fit oui de la tête. Et ils partirent chercher tout ce dont Milo avait besoin.

« Okay » dit Milo en traçant le cercle avec ses ingredients « Je prend le médaillon » dit-il en sortant le bijou de son t shirt et en s'avançant dans le cercle. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin mainten ant c'est de moi » dit Milo en tendant les bras vers le bébé que tenait Damon et en l'implorant du regard pour que son père comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire. Damon comprit rapidement, il tendit le bébé à Milo et avant que Stefan n'ai pu faire un geste, il récitait la formule en latin et en une seconde Milo et le bébé Milo eurent disparu.

« Tu nous crois maintenant ? » demanda Alaric.

Stefan sembla complètement perdu pendant un moment puis il dit « Je veux parler à Elena. »


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Elena se réveilla doucement.

"Elena"

Elle respirait tranquillement et essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Damon se tenait assis à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle sourit immédiatement en le voyant.

"Non" dit-elle en rigolant, elle roula sur le côté et plongea sa tête dans les oreillers.

« Tu dois te lever » dit Damon en roulant vers elle.

Elena l'attrapa et se colla contre lui. Elle grogna, il était torse nu. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps mais Damon l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle arrive à son pantalon.

« Viens là »dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son et en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Damon hésita à la repousser. Elena sentit son rejet et enleva ses bras immédiatement. Damon n'avait jamais refusé de l'embrasser avant, elle essaya de sortir du lit, vexée, mais il la retenait par la taille.

« Elena » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « Stefan est là »

« Quoi ? »s'écria t'elle en portant les mains à son visage, choquée.

« Shh » la calma t'il, remettant ses cheveux bien en place derrière son oreille « Tout va bien, mais il veut te parler…. Tu n'es pas obligée, je lui claquerais joyeusement la porte au visage…. Mais si tu veux lui parler, c'est maintenant…. Il a vu le bébé il pense que Milo est l'hybride… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Elena « Oh mon dieu, notre bébé » dit-elle en se levant rapidement du lit, elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre en courant presque dans les escaliers. Elle entra dans le salon et chercha Milo des yeux. Elle vit Alaric, seul et elle vit…. le couffin de Milo… vide.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Stefan, elle courut vers lui, les larmes roulant sur son visage. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée devant lui elle le frappa de toute ses forces à la poitrine.

« Où est mon bébé ? Putain mais qu'est ce que tu as faire ? » hurla t'elle en le frappant comme une folle "Où est mon bébé, Stefan?" cria t'elle. Elle avait l'air d'une sauvage. Son visage était rouge et couvert de larmes. Stefan s'éloigna d'elle "Comment je pourrais le savoir? Ce mec l'a prit et a disparu avec!"

"Il a besoin d'être avec sa maman, il vient de naitre!" cria t'elle « Il a besoin de sa maman et de son papa »

Damon passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Elena et l'éloigna de Stefan « Shh » dit-il en essayant de la calmer « Elena, regarde moi. Milo est en sécurité. Ça va aller… »

Elena secouait la tête « Où est-il, Damon ? »

« Il est avec Milo…. » dit-il en essayant de lui faire son plus beau sourire, il posa ses 2 mains sur ses joues gentiment, il la regarda dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre.

Elena fit oui de la tête et soupira de soulagement, elle se colla contre Damon et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Stefan se sentait mal à l'aise de voir Damon enlacer Elena comme ça devant lui. « Est-ce que tu nous crois maintenant ? » demanda Damon par-dessus l'épaule d'Elena.

« Je veux parler à Elena, seul à seul » dit Stefan.

« Non » répondirent Damon et Alaric en chœur.

« C'est bon » dit Elena « ça va aller »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça » lui répondit Damon.

« C'est bon » repéta Elena. Elle embrassa Damon « vas-y. Toi aussi Ric » ajouta t'elle.

Quand Damon et Alaric partirent vers la cuisine, elle se tourna vers Stefan.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de nous ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je suis ici pour Klaus » dit Stefan « Nous avons entendu des rumeurs sur un bébé hybride. Il m'a envoyé pour vérifier. »

« Ben ce que tu as entendu c'est faux » mentit Elena « Il y a juste notre bébé »

« Notre bébé » rigola Stefan « donc toi et Damon, hein ? »

Elena sentit sa machoire se serrer « Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te concerne, Stefan »

« Ben la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Damon est toujours mon frère et tu es toujours-» commença Stefan.

« Je suis quoi…. Stefan ? Je suis ta petite a mie ? Non, je ne le suis pas J'ai cessé de l'être dès que tu as décidé que le sang était plus important que moi. Dès le moment où tu as choisi d'aider Klaus au lieu de nous. Depuis le moment où tu as tout abandonné ! » cracha Elena.

Stefan resta silencieux.

« Damon vaut 10 fois l'homme que tu es » souffla t'elle.

« C'est ça le problème Elena, je ne suis pas un homme et Damon non plus….. comment pourrait-il être un père ? Il n'y a pas assez d'humanité en lui pour être capable d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte. » dit Stefan.

« C'est là que tu te trompes Stefan. On a prit la décision ensemble. Notre bébé n'est pas un accident. Nous étions d'accord pour l'avoir et nous l'avons crée dans l'amour pur… » rétorqua Elena.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'nous étions d'accord pour l'avoir' ? » demanda Stefan.

« Milo est venu du futur pour nous avertir. Il nous a dit que Marcus allait lancer un sort pour aider à créer un bébé hybride que le sort était destiné à Caroline et Tyler…. On s'est donc arrangé pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble, s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble alors il n'y aurait pas de bébé et Caroline serait sauvée de Klaus. Nous savions aussi que le sort serait la seule chance pour Damon de procréer, donc quand le moment est arrivé…. » s'arrêta Elena en espèrant que Stefan croirait à son histoire qui était presque complètement fausse.

« Tu as choisi de porter son bébé. D'être lié à lui pour le restant de tes jours ? Elena….. tu ne le connais donc pas du tout ? » demanda Stefan.

« Et toi ? » répliqua Elena.

« Je le connais mieux que personne, Elena » répondit Stefan.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord" confia Elena " Mais ça ne compte pas en fait. J'ai choisi Damon. Je suis amoureuse de lui je vais passer le restant de mes jours avec lui et avec notre fils, Stefan. Ça ne te regarde pas du tout. Tu as choisi de quitter nos vies l'année dernière quand tu es parti avec Klaus, donc tu dois partir loin de ma famille et dire à Klaus qu'il n'y a pas de 'bébé hybride' comme ça il arrêtera de nous faire chier. Et plus que tout, tu arrêteras de faire chier ton frère. Tu comprends ? » dit Elena sérieusement.

Stefan sourit de façon fausse « Message reçu » dit-il en détendant ses bras le long de son corps avant de parler encore « …. Juste une dernière chose Elena….. Autant ni Damon ni moi ne voulons l'admettre…. » il hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux de frustration « être immortels ce n'est pas si drôle que ça en a l'air. Avoir une famille ici avec toi n'est pas une chance pour lui. On peut toujours prétendre que ça ne compte pas, on peut essayer de faire taire notre sauvagerie mais à chaque fois qu'on essaye, on échoue. Damon est mon frère, tu ne pourras pas nous garder éloigné pendant longtemps…. Après tout, le sang est plus fort que les sentiments. »

Avant qu'Elena ait la chance de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait quitté la pension.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

"Tu pense qu'il t'a cru?" demanda Alaric dans la cuisine.

« Je pense que oui » répliqua Elena « Je pense qu'on en saura plus quand Milo reviendra demain. »

« De ce que j'en pense, tu as fait un bon travail, Elena » sourit Damon « Essaya de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

Alaric termina son verre et se leva "Bon il est presque 2 heure du matin, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi"

Damon et Elena le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte « Merci pour tout » lui dit Elena.

Alaric acquiesça de la tête et sourit « C'est à ça que serve les amis »

Damon tapa sur son épaule dans un geste fraternel et Alaric partit.

Damon ferma la porte et Elena soupira.

« Nuit étrange » dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ouaip » murmura Elena dans son cou.

« C'est une chance que Milo ait été là. Je me demande quand il devra partir…. tu sais. Pour de bon…. » déclara Damon.

Elena soupira "Tu sais je me demandais la même chose. C'est tellement bizarre, c'est tellement bien de l'avoir ici près de nous, ça va être très dur quand il va partir. »

« Je sais » acquiesça Damon. « Mais. Nous avons toujours bébé Milo et les 19 années à venir pour tout connaitre de lui."

« C'est vrai » sourit Elena « Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux, tu sais ça ? »

Damon rigola doucement et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Hey… c'est quoi ce bruit ? » dit-il soudainement en se détachant d'elle.

Elena s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement « Quoi ? Je…. Je n'ai rien entendu du tout ? » dit-elle.

« Exactement » sourit Damon « Pas de bébé. Pas de Caroline, ni de Liz… »

Elena comprit exactement où il voulait en venir et, en une seconde, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre totu en se déshabillant. Quand ils furent nus, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs corps solidement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Damon » dit Elena en détachant briévement ses lèvres de lui « Je te veux… »

Elle avait à peine finit de parler que Damon la portait dans ses bras fort, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il n'attendit pas pour guider son érection en elle.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Elena en bougeant son corps de haut en bas pendant que Damon l'encourageait en donnant des coups de reins.

« Elena… oh tu es trop humide » grogna t'il en frappant en elle.

« Oh….. je vais jouir » gémit-elle « plus fort »

Damon frappa ses hanches de plus en plus fort et plus vite.

« Oui…. c'est ça….oh bébé ! » cria t'elle pendant que son orgasme lui donnait l'impression de voler, elle retomba mollement contre lui en gémissant toujours de plaisir.

« Hey…. » dit Damon en poussant encore en elle « J'en ai pas fini avec toi »

Elle attacha ses bras autour de son cou et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, elle entra sa langue dans sa bouche et il entrelaça avec la sienne. Dans un flash Damon la colla contre le mur et lui releva les jambes avec ses bras, Elena recommença à frapper ses hanches comme une perdue contre les siennes, elle s'abandonna complètement en lui. Damon la maintenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

"Tu es si gros…. Je vais encore jouir" cria t'elle en le griffant dans le dos.

« Mon dieu, Elena ! J'adore quand tu me fais des compliments…. » grogna Damon en se retenant de jouir avec difficulté.

"Je vais jouir sur ton gros membre!" s'écria t'elle pendant qu'il la pénétrait encore et encore.q

« Je jouis »cria Damon.

« C'est ça…. Jouis en moi, jouis avec moi!" cria Elena en sentant les spasmes d'un nouvel orgasme arriver tout en sentant Damon se deverser en elle. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, épuisés mais comblés, Elena toujours allongée sur Damon.

« Tu es incroyable » murmura t'elle pendant que Damon embrassait un de ses seins.

"Oh je ne suis pas mieux que toi" dit-il "C'était épuisant… »

« Ouai, c'est vrai » rigola Elena en se déplaçant pour se retrouver entre les jambes de Damon. Elle attrapa son membre et commença un mouvement léger de va et vient avec sa main.

"C'est tellement dommage que tu sois fatigué" dit Elena doucement en bougeant ses lèvres sur le bout de son érection pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle. « Parce que j'allais te donner…. Oh et ben…. » soupira t'elle en penchant la tête vers son membre.

Damon grogna et bougea sa main derrière la tête d'Elena « Prend moi » dit-il.

Elena sourit et se lècha les lèvres.

Quand ils furent enfin rassasié de leurs 2 corps, Damon parla.

« Tu sais j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Stefan sur moi » dit Damon.

Elena le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

« C'était vraiment géniel de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça sur moi… » dit-il doucement en traçant des lignes du bout des doigts le long de son dos.

Elena soupira « Damon. Tu sais déjà que je t'aime plus que tout, non ? »

"Je le sais" répondit-il "Mais t'entendre le dire à quelqu'un d'autre…. C'est magique »

Elena sourit "Je t'aime Damon Salvatore…. Plus que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer" dit Elena en embrassant son torse.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Elena se réveilla d'un rêve heureux et soupira d'aise. C'était la meilleur nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait passé depuis la naissance du bébé. Elle tourna sa tête et trouva Damon endormi à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux dans son sommeil et ça fit sourire Elena, elle resista au besoin qu'elle avait de se coller contre lui et de l'embrasser car elle ne voulait pas le réveiller donc elle se leva silencieusement et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle alluma le jet de la douche et pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle sourit les poches sous ses yeux avaient disparu. Les choses allaient s' arranger maintenant, elle en était sûre, Milo serait de retour aujourd'hui et avec un peu de chance il en saurait plus sur Klaus et les éventuels changements que leurs mensonges avaient pu provoquer, ainsi ils pourraient se projeter dans l'avenir, fixer une date pour le mariage…

Elena enleva sa chemise de nuit et entra dans la douche. L'eau était délicieuse et elle se relaxa sous le jet. Elle attrapa le shampoing et se lava les cheveux, elle sentit un léger courant d'air froid dans son dos et sourit.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda t'elle par-dessus son épaule.

Damon passa ses bras autour de son corps mouillé et l'attira vers lui. Il embrassa son épaule et remonta jusqu'à son cou. Elena se sentit frissonner de désir en un instant.

« Non » répondit finalement Damon en la tournant vers lui pour qu'elle soit face à lui « Mais tu aurais pu… »

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassait, le genre de baiser qui la poussait à enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour sous le jet d'eau chaude, les seuls bruits qui résonnèrent pendant 1 heure furent leurs gémissements et leurs grognements.

Damon fit le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Elena se séchait les cheveux. Il allait lui dire de descendre quand il sentit le bracelet, que Milo lui avait donné, chauffer. Il était donc à la maison.

Damon finit de préparer le café et marcha dans le hall. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Milo.

« Salut toi » dit Damon en prenant son fils de 19 ans dans ses bras « Où est le bébé ? »

« Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui est arrivé » dit Milo en relachant son père et en reculant d'un pas « C'est incroyable »

« Quoi ? » dit Damon anxieux en cherchant des yeux bébé Milo.

"On a réussi, papa" dit Milo en souriant "Le futur, c'est différent…. C'est complètement dingue en fait… »

Damon attendit qu'il continue… mais Milo resta silencieux- Une fille entra dans la maison…. Elle était jeune et belle, blonde, juste la même que sa mère. Elle tenait bébé Milo dans ses bras.

« …Eliza ? »demanda Damon doucement. Bien sur que c'était elle, elle était quasi identique à Caroline.

« Salut Damon » sourit-elle pendant que bébé Milo gigotait dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu » s'exclama Damon « Alors tu es… vivante dans le futur…et Noah ? »

« Noah va bien » sourit Eliza pendant que le bébé commençait à pleurer dans ses bras.

Damon tendit les bras vers son fils, et même s'ils avaient été séparé pendant seulement 1 journée, Damon soupira et il eut l'impression qu'il respirait mieux en sentant son bébé contre lui.

« Hey bébé » dit-il en embrassant le front de Milo. Le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer pendant que Damon le berçait, il s'endormit presque de suite.

« Où est maman ? » demanda Milo.

« Elle est à l'étage » dit Damon sans détacher ses yeux de son bébé « Va la chercher, vous devez tout nous raconter. »


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas nous raconter?"demanda Damon.

Milo sourit à Eliza « Je te l'avais dit qu'ils réagiraient comme ça »

« Tu dois nous raconter, Milo… » dit Elena en regardant son fils sérieusement.

« Tu sais que je peux pas » dit Milo gentiment « Si je vous dis tout…. Ça pourrait changer le futur. »

Damon regarda Elena qui semblait contrariée.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé » dit Eliza

"Mais tu es vivante" dit Damon "Et Noah aussi donc Klaus est mort, non?"

« Klaus n'est plus vraiment un problème » dit Milo avant d'hésiter « Mais souviens toi, il va roder autour de vous pendant les 20 prochaines années, le problème est loin d'être résolu…. Enfin aujourd'hui. »

« Caroline va bien ? » demanda Elena « Tu peux au moins nous dire ça non ? »

Milo roula des yeux et quand il ne regardait pas, Eliza fit un rapide oui de la tête vers Elena.

« Et à propos…. » Dit Damon en regardant Eliza « A propos de Tyler… »

« Quoi à propos de lui?" dit Eliza gentiment.

« Stefan a parlé de lui i jours. Il a dit que Klaus le retenait » dit Damon.

« C'est la vérité » dit Eliza « Il a été transformé par Klaus en hybride, il lui est complètement soumis, alors oublie le. C'est ce que j'ai fait moi. »

Elena et Damon échangèrent un regard.

« Donc, on peut appelet Caroline et Liz maintenant, elles sont en sécurité, non ? » demanda Elena.

« Ouai, elles seront en sécurité ici » sourit Milo.

« C'est complètement surréel ! » dit Eliza « Je veux dire, c'est déjà étrange de te voir bébé… » dit-elle en regardant Milo « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de supporter de me voir.. »

« Tu veux déjà rentrer ? » demanda Milo confus.

« Non, non… je ne sais pas en fait » dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Milo « C'est juste beaucoup à encaisser en si peu de temps »

"On sait que c'est difficile pour toi, Eliza, et perturbant, mais je pense vraiment que Caroline voudrait te voir et savoir que tu es en sécurité" la raisonna Damon.

« Je pourrais l'appeler et lui dire de rentrer à la maison ? »dit Elena «Elles ne seront pas de retour avant devant, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, ok ? »

« Merci. Ce serait bien en effet » répondit Eliza en souriant.

Elena alla téléphoner dans la cuisine. Caroline était enchantée de pouvoir revenir et dit qu'elle allait se dépêcher de préparer ses valises. Quand Elena raccrocha le téléphone elle vit que Milo était derrière elle et qu'il la regardait.

« Viens ici toi » dit Elena en ouvrant ses bras vers lui.

Rapidement Milo se blottit contre elle pour un gros calin.

« Tu n'imagine même pas combien tu m'as manqué » dit Elena.

« Bien sur que je le sais » répondit Milo.

« C'est étrange parce que je t'aime si fort alors qu'il y a tant de choses sur toi que j'ignore. Je veux dire, techniquement tu es plus vieux que moi…. mais je me sens plus vieille, parce que, quelque part au fond de moi, je sens que je suis ta maman » dit Elena « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Il y a encore des tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur notre vie, maman. La mienne, la tienne et celle de papa, mais ne t'inquiète pas parce que tu vas découvrir de toi-même chaques petits détails. Je suis le gosse le plus chanceux de la terre parce que toi et papa êtes les meilleurs parents du monde. Je le pense vraiment. » expliqua Milo.

« Donc, tu bois ? » demanda Damon à Eliza en se servant un verre de bourbon.

« Oui, ça m'arrive » répondit Eliza « Mais non merci. Il est un peu trop tôt pour moi »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt » rigola Damon en prenant son verre.

« Oh je sais ça Damon » rigola Eliza.

« Donc toi et Milo, hein ? » dit Damon doucement en s'installant dans le canapé face à elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Eliza innocemment.

« Oh allez »sourit Damon « J'ai vu comment tu le regarde »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire…. Et en plus, Milo m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à propos du futur. »répondit Eliza rapidement.

« Tu vois Elizabeth Forbes, tu as oublié que tu portais cette somptueuse bague à ta main gauche. C'est la bague de fiançaille de ma mère »sourit Damon.

Eliza rougit comme une pivoine.

« Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, n'est ce pas ? » sourit Damon.

« Non ! » murmura Eliza « Tu ne dois pas lui dire non plus. Il est seulement revenu hier dans le futur et il était si excité, c'était comme si il ne me connaissait pas, mais ensuite on a découvert qu'il avait voyagé dans le passé et ça nous a paru clair à Noah et à moi, nous n'existions pas dans le monde de Milo…. Donc je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ! »

Damon sourit "Il va comprendre rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas."

Eliza semblait inquiète « Je voudrais rentrer à la maison et être sûre qu'il va se rappeler, Damon. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant. Et si c'était différent pour lui maintenant ? »

"Ecoute moi" dit Damon "Tu es dans le passé aujourd'hui, tu es née depuis seulement 1 mois dans notre réalité Eliza et Milo va avoir plus de 19 années pour grandir, apprendre à te connaitre et évidemment, tomber amoureux de toi…. Oh et au fait, cette bague est un héritage… »

« Je sais » répondit Eliza en touchant la bague « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'enlève jamais. Donc j'espère que Milo n'a jamais entendu parler de cette bague depuis qu'il est revenu vous voir ? »

« Non » dit Damon « En fait je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve en ce moment. Je pense qu'elle doit être quelque part dans les affaires de Stefan…. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé donc j'en ai achetée une nouvelle pour Elena. »

Eliza sembla gênée « Oh…..ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ? Je veux dire, si tu veux qu'Elena la porte… ? »

« Quoi ? Non » dit Damon « Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas te la prendre, c'est évident que tu la mérite Eliza et elle te va bien »

« Merci, Damon. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi » dit-elle.

Juste à ce moment Elena et Milo entrèrent dans le salon.

« Alors, moi je suis affamée » dit Elena « On va manger au grill ? »

« Le grill ? » sourit Eliza « Ouai. Vous êtes toujours entrain d'en parler de ce grill, maintenant je vais enfin pour voir ce que c'était. »

"J'avais oublié que le grill n'existait plus dans le futur"dit tristement Elena "Je me demande où on mange?" dit-elle en prenant la main de Damon et en avançant vers la porte « Je me demande où tu bois maintenant avec Alaric ? » ajouta Elena.

« Vous pouvez me dire ça au moins ? » dit Damon en posant bébé Milo dans son siège à l'arrière de la voiture « C'est une information cruciale pour moi… »

« Tu sais que je peux pas te le dire, papa… » grogna Milo en refermant la porte de la pension derrière lui.


	32. Chapter 32

**Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions…**

Chapitre 32

"Tu es tellement belle…" dit Caroline en serrant sa fille de 19 ans dans ses bras.

« Salut Caroline, tu nous as manqué toi aussi… » grommela Damon en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée d'où Caroline venait de s'engouffrer « Salut Liz ».

« Salut Damon » sourit Liz en sortant un des bébés de son siège « C'est bon d'être de retour. »

« C'est cool que vous soyez ici » dit Damon en attrapant bébé Noah dans la voiture « Hey bonhomme » sourit-il en embrassant le petit garçon sur le front « Rentrons et on va retrouver ta gagate de maman. »

Damon suivit Liz dans la pension.

« Hey mamie » dit Eliza « Wow, tu as l'air si jeune ! »

« Bonjour mon cœur » répondit Liz « Je prends ça comme un compliment, c'est génial de te rencontrer »

"Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en sécurité. J'aurais aimé que Noah soit là lui aussi. » dit Caroline en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas » dit Eliza « Alors… c'est moi ? » dit Eliza en s'approchant du bébé que Liz tenait dans ses bras.

« Oui, regarde comme tu es mignonne » dit Caroline l'air heureuse « C'est irréel n'est ce pas ? »

« Très » dit Eliza « Hey Noah » sourit-elle en s'approchant du bébé que Damon tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu veux le porter ? » proposa Damon.

« Non merci » répondit-elle, elle jeta un regard vers Milo qui l'observait « Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. »

« Quoi ? » dit Milo, ébahi « Tu viens juste de rencontrer ta mère… »

« Je sais, et c'était génial…. Mais je pourrais la voir quand nous retournerons de là où nous venons » dit Eliza sérieusement.

« Mais…tu pourrais rester un peu. Je t'ai seulement vu pendant quelques minutes » dit Caroline pendant que son sourire disparaissait.

Elena entra dans la pièce « Milo vient de s'endormir….. hey Caroline ! » s'écria t'elle en voyant son amie, Elena sentit en quelques secondes la tension qui régnait dans la pièce « …. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Eliza veut repartir » dit Caroline, sa voix semblait éraillée par la tristesse.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça, comme si c'était une mauvaise chose que je veuille retourner à ma vraie vie….. où il y a un seul Milo et une seule moi. C'était génial d'avoir l'opportunité de venir ici mais je pense que je me sentirais mieux quand tout sera redevenu normal et quand je pourrais voir que tout marche comme avant… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Milo qui semblait perdu « ça a marché. Stefan a cru à notre histoire et il l'a dit à Klaus… tu es vivante et tu sais que tout va bien… »

« Peut être que vous 2 devriez avoir un moment seul » dit Damon fermement pendant qu'il berçait Noah, « Montez à l'étage »

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Milo se tourna vers Eliza.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il.

Eliza était prête à pleurer "Tu ne comprends pas mais j'ai besoin qu'on rentre à la maison."

« Mais pourquoi ? On pourrait rester un peu non ? » demanda Milo.

« Non » répondit-elle « Je veux rentrer maintenant »

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt à partir » dit Milo.

« Ta vie n'est pas ici Milo » dit Eliza sincèrement « On doit retourner à notre réalité, pas dans notre passé »

« Je sais que je dois arrêter de venir ici mais j'aime ça »dit Milo « Je ne suis pas prêt à arrêter… »

« Tu aime ta vie dans le futur » répondit Eliza fermement « Crois moi »

« Je suis sur que oui, mais je ne connais pas ce nouveau futur »dit-il gentiment.

« Tu apprendras à le connaitre rapidement. » dit Eliza doucement en se tournant « J'ai besoin que tu rentres avec moi et que tu cesse de partir » dit Eliza en touchant doucement son ventre avant de se tourner vers lui « Je te demande de me faire confiance Milo » dit-elle en prenant sa main et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Milo prit une grande inspiration et au fond de lui quelque chose lui dit qu'elle avait raison "D'accord. Je te fais confiance.. »

« Merci » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Mais je veux aller leur dire au revoir avant »dit Milo.

« Bien sur » dit Eliza.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Milo installa tous les ingredients pour rentrer chez lui.

Eliza était dans un coin avec Caroline et Liz pendant que Milo était devant la cheminée avec Jeremy, Alaric et ses parents.

« Je pense qu'on se reverra dans 19 ans… » commença Jeremy.

« Ouai, tu vas me voir très souvent »sourit Milo en serrant son oncle dans ses bras.

« Ric » dit Milo « Merci pour tout, mec, tu es le meilleur parrain qu'un gosse puisse avoir ».

« Tu vas me manquer » dit Ric dont la voix s'éraillait, ses yeux étaient bizarrement humide quand il prit Milo dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas te manquer, on va passer des supers moments ensemble, tu t'en souviendras ? » sourit Milo.

Jeremy et Alaric rejoignirent les filles, laissant ainsi Milo seul avec Elena et Damon.

« Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir »dit Elena en laissant couler une grosse larme sur sa joue.

« Je ne suis pas prêt non plus »confessa Milo « Mais je n'ai pas le choix, non ? »

Damon fit oui de la tête « ça va aller. Fais moi confiance »

Milo leva un de ses sourcils « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, papa ? »

Damon rigola « D'habitude c'est plutôt toi qui a des informations à cacher, mon fils….. tu verras… »

« Je t'aime tellement » pleura Elena.

« Je t'aime encore plus maman »Dit Milo en embrassant sa mère sur les joues et en la serrant fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime papa » dit Milo en se retenant de pleurer et en serrant son père contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi mon fils » dit Damon en pressant un baiser sur la tempe de son fils.

« Et c'est que le début » dit Milo en se frottant les yeux.

Peu de temps après, Milo jeta un dernier regard vers son passé et il partit avec Eliza.

Damon tenait fermement la main d'Elena et ils restèrent quelques minutes immobile et dans le silence. Bébé Milo se mit à pleurer à l'étage, Damon et Elena échangèrent un regard et un sourire, main dans la main ils montèrent voir leur petit bonhomme qui deviendrait, un jour, un garçon formidable.

Fin.


End file.
